


Vanilla like scent

by Alfametric



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Czar Yuri, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prince/Czarevich Victor, Underage (Eventually), Yuri and Victor are brothers, some historical accuracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfametric/pseuds/Alfametric
Summary: When he was nine, just the day before their trip to Russia, Yuuri wondered for the first time if Victor had to go through the same  for the sake of their marriage. Little did Yuuri know that his future husband was not even aware of their union.Not yet at least.





	1. In regards of arranged marriage

Yuuri is told about it when he is nine years old.

 

He’s the youngest son of the Katsuki family, they have been part of the japanese nobility for generations. His father, Lord Katsuki of the Hasetsu Casttle, although not being the most important aristocrat in the country, had always been part of the emperors protected few. His mother,Lady Katsuki had assured Yuuri that this was because of an old friendship between their families ancestors.                         For Yuuri is hard to believe that the emperator and his humble family could be somehow related, even so ,he never thought too much about it, and never imagined that such thing would someday change his life the way it would in the future.

 

That is of course until he is nine years old and he’s told by his parents about his arranged marriage.

He was playing with his older sister when his parents called for him from the principal hall. The thing he first noticed when entering the room were his parents expresions, his father , as smiley as always greeted him cheerfully while his mother sat beside his father , eyes glued to the floor, not even looking at him when Yuuri greets them both with a quick reverence.

“Come here Yuuri, sit with us, we have very good news” Said his father pointing out the seat in front of them. Yuuri does as he is told.

“What is it Father?”

“Yuuri, for many years now, you have been aware of our family relation with the emperor’s”

“Yes, mother has explained it to me”

“Well , it is because of this friendship that we have been able to secure your and our family future” He stops expecting Yuuri to speak, when de doesn’t his father continues. “Son, we have committed you to a foreign prince”

“WHAT?!”

 

For what Yuuri understood, he was to marry the youngest son of the royal famlily from a country across seas named Russia. Though he didn’t quite get the reason why, his father told him it was for the sake of an alliance between their countries. Still Yuuri could not understand why it had to be him the one to marry with the foreign prince _"The emperor took care of everything"_ Is what he gets as an answer.

For that day on, his life changes completely, when before he had plenty of spare time, now it was all occupied by the etiquette lessons of his mother and his tutors classes on Russian customs. All of this while his father spent the days on the emperor’s palace arranging the preparations for Yuuris meeting with his fiancé.

Needless to say that this sudden change of routine in the family life was causing a mayor impact in Yuuri, he was expected to do and learn  too many things now that he was engaged, and he couldn’t help but feel anxious about all of it. What if he didn’t do well? What if his prince didn’t like him? Poor Yuuri had to endure the same thoughts for several weeks until he finally snapped.

“What will happen if my fiancé turns down our marriage because he doesn’t like me?”

At this, his father knelt at his level to look at him in the eyes while he spoke. “Yuuri, not only your country depends on this marriage, but also our family, our financial position. If you are not to get married we will for sure go to the streets” He paused to shuffle his son’s hair and smile at him “Besides, both countries have already agreed on it so don’t go thinking silly things, just do your best to be a suitable mate for Victor, alright?”

“Victor?”

“Oh, yes, we hadn’t told you before, but that is his name, Victor Nikiforov, prince of Russia”

While Yuuri’s concerns had not been stopped by the small chat (if not increased) Yuuri couldn’t help but feel happy about the new information he got, Victor Nikiforov was his name.

For that day on and for the rest on the three remaining months before his visit to the St. Petersburg palace in Russia, he would keep the name Victor on his mind every time he was taught something new. For it was the name of the person he had to impress to assure the wellbeing of his family. And although it was easier said than done Yuuri managed to do it all.

And after many weeks, the day before their trip to Russia ,Yuuri wondered for the first time if Victor had to go through the same for the sake of their marriage. Little did Yuuri know that his future husband, was not even aware of their union.

\--

Victor Nikiforov had a relatively easy life.

As easy as it could be for the Russian Czar’s little brother. While his brother Yuri had to worry about running their country and attend to boring meetings, Victor was able to wander around the palace, sleep as much as he wanted and getting on the nerves of the staff.

When both he and his brother were younger, they would run around the gardens together, steal food from the kitchen when no one was watching and when the weather started to cool down, Yuri would take Victor to skate in the frozen pond near the palace. But all of that had changed many years ago.

When his big brother had turned 15, he presented as an alpha, and while Victor had thought his brother secondary gender wouldn’t change anything it did change it all, for starters, Yuri was engaged to a young prince named Otabek, that followed by an endless pile of documents that had to be signed, then the boring meetings started requiring Yuri’s presence, leaving less and less time for him to spend with his baby brother. All of that started when Victor was just nine years old, but now he was fourteen, and he had grown accustomed to how things were now, even when he didn’t have his big brother all the time, they both still managed to spend time together. And it was in one of these times that Yuri decided it was time for Victor to know about certain little Japanese child.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" 

Victor had nearly jumped on to his brother’s face with the most incredulous expression Yuri had ever seen on him.

“It wasn’t completely my decision Victor, but if not now it would have to be done later. Besides you were starting to get too old to not be engaged yet, don’t forget you’re still the Czarevich until I have children, and you still have duties to attend”

“Then hurry up and have kids! Have dozens of them so I don’t have to marry a stranger! "

“Shut up Victor, even if I did so there wouldn’t be enough time”

“What do you mean?” Victor squinted suspiciously.  

Yuri only kept that stupid smile on his face while he checked the time on his watch “What I mean is that your fiancé would be here any minute now, baby brother. If I were you I’d like to cause a good first impression on him “ He playfully pinched Victor cheeks as he spoke. Victor groaned loudly after snapping Yuri’s hand away.

“Don’t worry Vitya, you’ll have plenty of time to do it so” Yurio assured him as he stood from his seat and walked to the door.

“ I expect to see you tomorrow at eight, for your fiancé welcoming party, until then I’ll have to leave you, bye byeeee Vityaa~ “

 “STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

Victor whined to his brother’s direction only to see he was already gone, he sighed deeply before throwing himself on his seat again. Maybe this was just a prank, there’s no way Yuri could have committed him in such way without telling him, Right? Of course this was just a game designed to bother Victor, it was the most logical come out for this situation, he had nothing to worry about. Victor stood from the chair smiling widely, he would go to the “welcoming party” in his best clothing, he would play his big brothers game. There was no way Yuri could actually expect him to believe was now engaged.

It was all fake.

It wasn’t fake.

Was the thought that crossed victor’s mind when the palace gate opened and a bunch of samurai looking like guards entered the hall, he had actually hoped for this to be a prank until the very last minute. But those hopes were gone the moment his fiancé made his appearance

He was wearing very strange clothes that stood up from everyone else’s, and from Victors point of view they looked like an oversized dress, but that was not what kept Victor confused but the fact that the boy looked ,well, too small in both size and age. He thought maybe his fiancé was having a hard time to look his age, just like Yuri when he was a teenager and would rant about his child like facial features.  
Victor was to immersed on his thoughts that he didn’t realize the boy and his to be father in law were already standing right in front of him and Yuri.

“Welcome, Lord Katsuki, Yuuri, we are very honored to finally have you here”

Wait, what was that? Yuuri? Victor stared at the smaller figure in front of them, the boy’s eyes never leaving the floor, Victor couldn’t quite see his face, but his name was Yuuri? Just like his older brother? Victor turned to see the later who was still talking to Yuuri’s father.  
“ Well Victor, wouldn’t you like to accompany Yuuri? Show him the reception we have prepared for him."

Victor glared at his older brother, but still offered his hand to Yuuri, the younger boy tentatively reaching for it.

“Thank you”

Victor’s eyes opened wide, that was most certainly absolutely not the voice of a boy his age, but the voice of… of a child.

How old was this Yuuri exactly? If his feminine sweet voice and small frame were anything to go by, he was nothing close to Victor’s age. What the hell was Yuri thinking? How could have he committed his hand to not only a stranger but to a foreign stranger child. How was he expected to marry a kid? How old was he even? 10? Would he have to hold his hand and kiss him like Otabek and Yuri did? Would he have to mate him? Mark him?  
Disgusting.

Harshly he looked around the room, trying to meet his brothers eyes on the crowd. He needed to talk to him right now, to convince him to stop this madness, there was no way he was marrying this.. this  
He looked over Yuuri’s direction, he was still weakly holding his hand, face down.

“Listen uh,Yuuri I need to go look for my brother, this” he motioned to the two of them “Is just wrong, we really shouldn’t be”

“Wait no!”

Victor was interrupted by Yuuri, who for the first time in the night shifted his sight from the halls floor and looked directly at Victor, with the most worried expression Victor had seen in someone’s eyes.  
Yuuri had the most captivating eyes he had ever gazed upon, they were a beautiful shade of brown and seemed to shine with the reflection of every chandelier in the room, but somehow able to accommodate Victor's reflection in them.  
Victor couldn’t look away, Yuuri’s eyes showed so much fear and unsettledness, it was almost painful, and he wanted it to stop, so he could know how those eyes looked when Yuuri was comfortable, when Yuuri was happy. But what could he do? 

And without actually knowing what he was doing, Victor held Yuuri’s face in his hands and smiled in the most sincere way he had ever done before.

“I was talking about the banquet Yuuri, we shouldn’t be sitting this far away from my brother you know?” He lied.  
Yuuri nodded happily smiling, and Victor could swear he felt him hold his hand tightly.  
“Yes, you’re right” Answered Yuuri in a very thick accent that Victor couldn’t help but mentally coo at.

Yuuri’s eyes were now filled with relief, Victor could only imagine the panic Yuuri must have felt before and he was… Angry? Yes, he was angry at himself for being the one to cause Yuuri that painful look, god he never wanted to be the reason for Yuuri’s eyes to look like that again.

While before he wouldn't even look at Yuuri, now he couldn’t take his eyes off him, concentrating in every little detail he could capture about him. The soft shade of pink on his nose and cheeks, the way his hair was pulled back to make his face look somehow older, the baby blue color of his clothes and specially among all the fact that Yuuri smelled like Vanilla. Usually Victor wouldn’t pick upon this smell, being that he preferred chocolate, but for some reason, right now, he would rather smell that sweet like vanilla scent.

What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is beta readed by my boyfriend, but neither of us are english native speakers, so if someone would like to help with that it'd be wonderfull. Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.<3


	2. In regards of faking smiles

The night before the trip , Yuuri’s mother had entered his son’s room in silence.

“Yuuri, are you sleeping dear?”

“No ,what is it mother?”

“Yuuri I need to talk to you ” Hiroko sat next to her son’s futon. “I know that we arranged this affair Yuuri, but I need you to know that no matter what you have the final decision on this”

“What do you mean?”

“After you meet Victor you can decide if you want to marry him or not, no matter what your father said, your happiness is what matters. Alright? Do you promise to tell me if you don’t want to marry Victor?”

“But mother father said-

“Do you promise to tell me?”

Yuuri was confused, a few months ago he was told he had to marry the russian prince, with no choice, and now his mother was giving him the option to take it all back. But Yuuri had already made his mind about it, he had already learned all about Russian politics and according to his teacher he had reached a a decent level in russian speaking. Even if it hadn’t been his decision Yuuri had already gone through too much to just give it all up. Besides it appeared like his Mother didn’t know about their family economical situation. Has his father not told her?

“I promise, but don’t worry mother, I’m sure I’ll like Victor when I meet him”

 _I was right._  
Even when their first meeting had not been the best,they were now sitting next to each other, in the large dining table. Victor trying to persuade him to eat something but all of the dishes looked too strange for Yuuri’s taste. Whenever Victor would try to feed him something Yuuri would cover his mouth and shake his head, making Victor laugh and eat the spoonful himself.

Yuuri realized Victor was actually a very joyful person, he spend most of the night smiling, and even when Yuuri thought his heart like shaped smile was radiant, he couldn't help but feel like there was something different about that smile and the one he had showed to him before.

By eleven pm Yuuri was starting to look tired, Victor thought it was to be expected, being that Yuuri was still a child. So he offered to accompany Yuuri to his room to sleep. After , Victor went to his own.

So he took his gala clothes off and slid into a comfortable pajama before hopping on the bed. He prefered not to think too much about the day events before sleeping. He wasn’t one to overthink too much, because whenever it happened Victor will end up sad and even crying, he prefered to just go with life as it presented.  
Being the Czarevich came with good things sometimes, one of them was that his life had already been planned and all he had to do was follow the plan and keep everyone happy. If Victor was able to facade the appearance everyone expected him to, they would not have to meddle his business.  
He didn’t really care if he was lying , it was the way things had always been for Victor, it was the way they worked.

Bur right know Victor wasn’t so sure if this was the reason why he had liked Yuuri so much. Unlike many other things, Victor had accepted Yuuri without feeling like he was obliged to. Sure , he had disliked the idea at first but all that changed after looking at Yuuri, and those beautiful ejes and smelled that strangely sweet scent of vanilla that he couldn't forget of.

He realized he had liked Yuuri because he liked him, not because he was told to.  
It was refreshing, he hadn’t felt so much freedom since his Brother had taken the Crown. For the first time in a while he felt happy and the second honest smile appeared on his face that night, right after he drifted to sleep.

 

\------

“Do you like it?” asked Victor after catching Yuuri staring at his hair for second time that day.  
They were sent to wander around the gardens while Yuri and Yoshida discussed the last details of their union.  
Yuuri was quickly taken aback from his thoughts _Yes, it's beautiful_ he wanted to say but he was too ashamed to do so. Victor laughed running his fingers through his pony tail.

“I like it long but it's always a bother to comb it”

“I could help you out, my sister always does her hair with flowers”

“Oh, does your sister and you look alike?”

“Um yes, I guess so”

“Then she must be really pretty” Victor winked at Yuuri, who flushed and turned the other way, preventing a now giggly Victor from looking at him.

\-------

The next day both are called to Yuri’s office to let them know about the arrangements discussed the day before.

“You will be wedded when Victor reaches 16 years , Is that okay with you both?”

Yuuri didn't really thought he had a choice, and didn’t want to offend Victor and Yuri if he complained . Two more years were fine , after all his parents were wedded when his mother was just 13.  
“Yuri, that's too little time! Yuuri will only be 12, practically still a child”

“Toshiya said it was alright though…”

“Is there really any rush for us to get married? Can we wait until Yuuri turns 16 ?”

At this Yuuri abruptly interrupted pulling Victor’s sleeve “But Victor, you’ll be 20 then! You’ll be way too old!”  
“Even older that what I am right now” Said Yuri in a slightly disapproving tone.

“But what does it matter if we are to be wedded anyway? Is not like waiting a little more would make any difference, Right Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded at Victor and then again in Yuri’s direction. Yuri looked at the pair not really sure what to do .Yuuri would be way too young if they married in two years and Russia and Japan’s alliance depended on this marriage. But truth be told, the alliance had been signed since they we’re both committed ,and yes, the marriage HAD to be consecrated anyway. Yuri pinched the space between his eyes considering his options.  
Victor would travel to Japan two months every year, while Yuuri will come to Russia for the whole winter, if they were to be married when Victor turned 16, they will only see each other three more times before the wedding . Yuri grimaced, that was way too little time for them to grow accustomed to each other. Even when he was incredibly happy with Otabek, he bitterly remembers how rushed their wedding was. There was no way he could do that to his baby brother, not to Victor.

“Alright” He finally said “You will get married when Yuuri turns 16 years old, but, just in case, you must be mated when both have presented. Alright?

“You mean mated as in scent marking, right?” Asked a slightly flustered Victor,as an answer Yuri shook his head and made a biting motion twice. Victor face turned red  
“Understood”  
Yuri nodded satisfied with the agreement, he will most certainly get told off by his advisors, but he really couldn’t care less.  
“Alright then, get off my sight before I kick you out myself”  
Victor only stuck his tongue out at him before walking into the door’s direction.  
“Yes,thank you Sir” said Yuuri with a small reverence.

\---

“Victor, What is scent marking?”

“Hmm? Oh you know is when” Victor spoke casually until realizing what Yuuri was actually asking him “Is when...you really don't know what it is?”

Yuuri shook his head.

Victor had secretly hoped he was kidding and now he didn't know how to proceed. What did Yuri do when he asked him about mating...oh yeah he ditched him.

“Don't you think it’s making a lovely weather outside? We should go out and play”

“But Victor what does that-

“Did I show you the blue roses bushes we have? They’re just beautiful. You could help me do my hair with them Yuuri. Like your sister does! “

“Oh, yes let's do that!” Yuuri's excitement seemed to make him forget about it.  
_Perfect_ Thought Victor before making a mental note to not use Yuuri’s childish Ingenuity against him again.

So Victor and Yuuri walked for a while until they reached the place where the blue roses grew, and they sat there in silence while Yuuri started to braid some roses in a crown. Victor was too afraid to say something that would make Yuuri ask him about marking. The silence was making Yuuri get anxious Why wasn’t Victor saying anything? Maybe he could start a conversation... but about what?  
Was Victor getting bored? They had talked a lot more yesterday. Maybe it was because of their conversation with Yuri, he completely noticed Victor attempt to distract him before (Maybe he noticed too late, but he did) So he decided to stop asking him about that, mostly to not make Victor uncomfortable again. Though he still wondered what scent marking was.

  
_Probably is something mates are expecting to do_

  
Well, he and Victor were mates… right? Or at least they will be in the future, so maybe Victor was uncomfortable because he thought Yuuri didn’t want to do mates stuff.  
Victor, we are going to get married, so it’s alright Yuuri though while consciously placing his hand over Victor’s in the same way his mother did to him when she tried to calm Yuuri down.  
Victors cheeks suddenly turned pink as he stared at Yuuri and then at their hands, and back to him again. That was when Yuuri realized what he did and his face turned red immediately

“I-I this is, this not what, I, uh. I’m sorry” Yuuri tried to pull hi hand away but to his surprise Victor was holding it, wearing that unsettling smile he had noticed at the banquet.

“It’s okay, Yuuri, we are expected to do this sort of things after all” Victor tried to smile in the most confident way, he had been taken aback from Yuuri's suddenly actions but he tried to play it cool like he always did, he even winked in Yuuri’s direction to make a better impression.  
This always works

“Don’t do that” Yuuri’s voice had suddenly turned serious.

“Don’t do what, Yuuri?”

“Don’t smile at me the same way you do to everyone else, it wont work”

Victor blinked surprised. How could have Yuuri noticed?

“I do that too You know? When I’m not happy but I don’t want anyone else to notice it and worry about me” Victor was staring silently, so Yuuri kept talking.

“Do you get lonely? Without Czar Yuri to play with you?”

“I-I’m not really one to play a lot, not even when I was a child”

“You are still a child” At this Victor looked down and chose to concentrate in watching the roses crown Yuuri was bridging. “When Mari stopped playing with me I felt lonely too, but I never told her I missed her. I told her it was okay, even when it wasn't. And I also started to smile, even when I wasn’t happy”

Yuuri then placed the now finished roses crown on Victor’s head, the latter slowly turning to look at him, still unable to find words to speak.

“So be honest with me and only smile to me the way you did the day we met” Yuuri finally said with a wide smile.  
Victor’s chest actually hurt, and he didn’t know if it was of how right Yuuri was about everything of he was having a heart attack from seeing Yuuri’s smile.

“Alright...I’ll be honest with you ,Yuuri” He assured, Yuuri nodded to himself.

“Blue roses look really pretty on you” Victor couldn’t help but laughing at Yuuri’s sudden change of mind.

“What?”

“You’re right, I’m still a child”

\------

Three days had passed since their talk, and Yuuri and Victor had grown really close to each other, they spent the whole day together, since breakfast to Yuuri’s bed time. One time Yuri and Otabek decided to spy on them while they walked on the gardens. Victor would walk as close to Yuuri as he could so their hands would brush against each other’s. So whenever they thought Yuuri wasn’t watching they would draw Victor’s attention and tell him to go for it and hold Yuuri’s hand. This happened three or four times before they go in Victor’s nerves. Yuri and Otabek simply ran away laughing.  
It was all fun and games for the royal brother’s until Yuuri’s departure day came. The latter was already sleeping since Yoshida ent him early to bed, in order for him to rest before their journey back to Japan. Meanwhile, Victor sat on his own bed, withered roses crown in hand. He knew Yuuri would be back in less than three months, but he couldn’t help to miss him already.Suddenly his door shoot open and Yuri stepped inside proudly.

“VITYA!”  
Victor hid his surprise behind a plain smile “Brother, dear, didn’t Yakov ever told you to knock before entering?” He said in the most sweet voice he could manage.”What do you need?”

Yuri sat on the bed beside him, and pointed to the flowers crown. “What is that garbage doing on your bed”  
“Is not garbage, is a flower crown, Yuuri made it for me”

“That’s nice that you have a crown” He stopped to gently place a hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“Because is the only one you will ever wear!”

“Because you’re the Czar, ha-ha-ha. Very Funny” Victor said while Yuri kept laughing at his own Joke. Suddenly the oldest brother stopped.

“Wait, your boyfriend made it for you? That’s nice”

“Yes my...uh..Yuuri made it for me” Yuri immediately noticed how his little brother intentionally avoided to use the word.

“You both will be getting married anyway, no it’s alright if you call him your boyfriend, you know?”

“I rather ask him myself if he wants to be it” Yuri just arched his eyebrows while his baby brother spoke “ I mean, I know we will get married in some years, but I’d like to ask him outh rather than assuming we’re boyfriends because you and Mr. Toshiya engaged us”

“Oh my god Victor”

“What?”

“YOU DO LIKE HIM!! THAT’S EMBARRASSING!” Yuri yelled way too loud while he carelessly ruffled Victor’s hair , the other quickly covering his brother's mouth with his hands. “Shut up already!” Yuri swatted his hands away and sighed.

“I guess I made the right decision then”

Victor turned the other way fixing his pony tail. “Can’t you see Yakov is threatening me about cutting my hair and you do this to it? Heartless big brother.” Wait what was that before? “What decision are you talking about?”

“About Yuuri of course!” Yuri replied immediately. “ You know,ever since I was crowned Czar a lot of things changed in our lives. I always worried about what you would do when I wasn’t there for you”

“You really should stop worrying. I’m good, really”

“You always say that, Victor. But these past few days I’ve seen you smiling more than you ever did for almost five years”

“What are you talking about Yuri? I’m almost always smiling”

“But is not a truthful smile is it?”

 _It’s not like I can tell you to stop being Czar you idiot, I just don’t want you to worry_  
Yuri looked at him almost apologetically , like if he could read Victor’s thoughts, and simply stood from the bed to reach the room’s exit.

“So, you’re gonna let Yakov cut it? If he is causing you too much trouble, we can always kick him out you now?”

Victor only laughed “ It’s alright, if he cuts it I can grow it back again. We can’t grow another Yakov”

“I guess you’re right, still we can at least give him a new job. Unless you still need a babysitter Vitya?”

Victor smiled in a way to obvious aggressive.passive way “You are the one who needs a babysitter Yurachka”

“Good night Victor”  
“Good night Yuri”

And the bigger brother left closing the door behind him.

The next morning Victor was woken up by the sound of horses. What are horses doing so close to the palace entrance. And then it hit Victor. _Yuuri is supposed to leave today!_  He jumped out of the bed, and ran to the entrance faster that he had ever done in his whole life. He glanced at the clock in the great hall, Yuuri was supposed to leave some minutes ago, maybe he was still waiting for him. Victor ran faster and finally reached the gates. But when he did Yuuri was on the car already, watching Victor through the window.

“YUURI, DON’T FORGET TO WRITE!” He yelled as loudly as he could to make sure Yuuri could hear him.  
“I WON’T!” Was all he got as an answer before the car disappeared into the distance.  
Yoshida only laughed at his son’s and son in law unusual farewell.

“Are you going to do it?” Yuuri looked away from the window once he stopped recognizing Victors shape in the distance.

“I’m gonna do what?”

“Write to Victor”

“Oh, yes of course I will, father”

“And how are you going to write? Victor doesn’t understand japanese does he?

“No, but I speak russian”

“Do you know how to write in russian?”

Yoshida hid his smile when Yuuri’s eyes shot open, he knew for a fact that Yuri did not learn the abouts of the Russian written language, but he wanted to see his son’s reaction.

“Father!” He finally said.

“Yes ,son?”

“I need a japanese to russian dictionary”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I atually wrote twice as much than the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all the kudos and bookmarks <3 You guys are great. See you until next chapter. And Happy new year!


	3. In regards of  correspondence

The first thing Yuuri does when he arrives Japan is ask his mother for the dictionary, for the following two weeks Yuuri would spend his time alone practicing russian calligraphy until his teacher assured him it was perfectly legible. Right after that Yuuri borrowed the brushed and the ink holder. He wrote about his trip back to Japan and about what her mother and sister (he also wanted to write about how he had been practicing russian since he arrived but he decided against it. It’d be too embarrassing).

His teacher, Miss Minako congratulated him on his lack of mistakes when he showed him the letter. Yuuri totally noticed her slight blush while reading it.

“Is something wrong with it?”

“Hmm? Oh no, forgive Yuuri. I just thought it was very cute that you learned this just to write to your boyfriend”

“Minako- sensei! Please stop” The woman just laughed at how cute Yuuri looked like when embarrassed.  
“Anyway, Yuuri, your writing is impeccable, though I have the feeling you'll need to write another one,dear”

“Why is that, sensei?”

“I believe Hiroko told me about some very special something that came with the mail today~” she sang.

“Wha-

“Did she say it came directly from Russia? Hmm I can't quite remember “ Minako winked at Yuuri, whose expression quickly turned from confused to enlighten, she could practically see Yuuri's eyes sparkle. And in less than two seconds, the boy was gone and calling to her mother.

Nearly ten minutes later while making her way out of the castle Minako could hear the unmistakeable sound of Yuuri’s whining,the boy currently sprawled on the corridor’s floor.  
“What’s wrong Yuuri?” Minako only got unintelligible mumbling as an answer. “Emulate Yuuri! in japane-

“English”

“What? No, I was going to say in japanese”

“No! Minako-sensei! It’s english” Yuuri said handing her the paper he had been holding to her. She hesitantly reached for it before giving it a quick inspection.

“Oh” Was all she said after realizing what Yuuri meant.

“Victor wrote me in english! and I spent so many time learning how to write russian, he probably thought I forgot to write, since it took me so long. What am I going to do now? How could I have not thought of writing in english?- “  
Yuuri kept lamenting himself on the floor,his complains transforming into muffled words and then simple whines.  
Minako however was not taking any of it! Well yes, Yuuri could have just wrote in english, but that was the easy way! Yuuri had worked too hard for Victor! And Victor will know it one way or another!

“YUURI!” Minako lifted the boy by his arm “ This is no time for whining! You worked your ass off to write in Russian Didn’t you?!?”

“Minako- sensei! Language!”

“Don’t you lenguage me, Yuuri! I don’t care if Victor writes in english! This only shows how much of a great mate you are! You’re gonna show him how much you care about him and send that letter you made! Understand?!”

“Y-yes ma’am”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

“Yes ma'am!”

And with that Minako send him off, giving him Victor’s letter and a thumbs up. Yuuri went straight to his room, paper and ink in hand, decided to as Minako told her. He sat on the tatami and read the letter once again.

_Yuuri_

_I’m sorry I wasn’t able to say proper goodbyes when you left. I promise I’ll make it up to you when you come again on winter._  
_I’been thinking that since you will only come in winter, you will not be able to braid roses crowns anymore. So I decided to dry the one you made and keep it._  
_Instead of wandering in the gardens, we will be able to skate on the ice! I’m planning on taking you to the pond where Yuri used to take me when we were younger. Have you ever skated before?_  
_Make sure to bring your coats, St. Petersburg is not Syberia, but in winter is just as cold._  
_Are japanese coats like the dresses you wear but thicker? If you find it too uncomfortable to skate with a dress you can borrow my coats. You’d look very pretty wearing them I think._

_-Victor._  
____

Yuuri nodded to himself before placing the inked brush on the paper. He would impressionate Victor.

_Victor_  
_I’ve never seen anyone wear clothes like the ones they do in Russia. What you call a dress is actually the traditional clothing for young boys, my sister is the one who uses kimonos and dresses._

_Don’t worry about our goodbye, I’ll be with you again soon. I have never skated before you’ll have to teach me from scratch. I’ve never had a foot on the ice, even though it snows sometimes, the ocean never freezes here. Is it dangerous? Is it hard?_

_I’m sure there will be a time to braid you another crown, until then keep that one._

_-Yuuri._

Two months after the letter is sent, Yuuri gets a reply. To be honest he was starting to think Victor had forgotten about him and he had found his writing boring. Having the envelope in his hands was more than relieving for the 10nth years old.  
Yuuri’s eyes shoot open when he opened the envelop. It was written in hiragana ( a very messy written one) This surely was a mistake, wasn’t it? No it couldn't be, it had the Nikiforov royal family sign.  
Yuuri’s cheeks filled with blood at the realization.  
Victor had wrote in hiragana for him?

_Dear Yuuri:_

_I couldn't believe my eyes when I got your letter. I didn’t know you could write and speak Russian!! And to think you’re so young! You’re really amazing._

_However, it made me realize I need to be as committed to you as you showed to be to me._  
_I didn't even knew what a kimono was. I promise you when you come back, I’ll know as much of Japan as you do._  
_As you have noticed I decided to learn Japanese. Is so difficult! How do you do it? My teacher swats me every time a make any mistakes. I do my best but it’s really hard, I keep forgetting to read backwards and write vertically. You’ve literally turned my world upside down Yuuri._  
_I really wish you could be the one teaching me, it would be more fun._  
_I believe you won’t be here in spring until after we get married, so I guess that crown will have to wait._

_If you couldn’t tell, my teacher helped me way too much while writing this, I promise I'll catch up with grammatics soon. Until then, I’ll wait for your reply._

_-Victor._

 

Yuuri could feel his heart bumping against his chest and his face grow hot. Victor had took this long to reply because he had been learning Japanese...just for Yuuri. He clutched his hand on his chest.  
Until this point, Yuuri thought he had done everything because he felt like he had to, but now, Victor's letter had triggered Yuuri's realization, of why he had been kind to the Russian prince, why he enjoyed so much to be with him and why he had gone through the trouble of learning Russian writing. He hadn't done it because he had to. He'd done it because he liked Victor.

He liked how he looked, how he spoke Russian so fluently, how he could move with such grace and his heart shaped smile.  
Yuuri felt like his heart would stop in any minute, he had never felt this close to anyone.  
For a second Yuuri wished he had Victor with him so he could tell him how he felt, to see if he felt the same.

But all he had was paper and ink.

_Victor:_  
_I wish we could braid a crown sooner._

_I’m amazed you learned enough to write that much in so little time. You’re the one who amazes me._

_About my letter, is nothing really, I had been studying Russian since our parents, I mean my parents and Czar Yuri committed us. I just had been neglecting the writing until I came back from Russia._

_Victor, have you ever felt like your heart is beating too fast, but you still think it could stop any moment?_

 

\-----

_Yuuri:_  
_Yes, I have, but only two times in my life. Why do you ask?_

_After reading your last reply I got curious about when our marriage was arranged, since you came to Russia in march. And Yuuri told me it was arranged almost five months before!_  
_Five months Yuuri!!_  
_Do you know when Yuri told me about it?! The day before you arrived!_  
_He always does that. Tell me the most important things in the last possible minute._  
_I can't believe this country is still in the map with him on the throne._

_Do you think things would have been different if he had told me before?_

 

\---

_Victor:_

_When was the two times you have felt it? I’ve only felt that way once. Can you tell when it was?_  
_Are you serious about Czar Yuri?? I can’t say I'm not surprised, but i think it’s because he’s your older brother. Sometimes older siblings do very weird things. Wouldn't you agree?_  
_I’ll have faith in the Czar for the both of us._  
_Would you like to be the Czar yourself?_  
_Now I understand why you looked all uncomfortable and upset the day we met! You didn’t know anything! While I had several months to make my mind about it._

_If I had known I wouldn't have had to be as distressed as I was!_

 

___

_The first I felt that way was when we meet for the first time. Right after I saw your beautiful eyes. The second is a secret! If I have to guess so do you!_  
_Was it when you were told you were going to marry the Russian czarevich?_

_I’d rather not be the Czar myself, it’s too much work and I don’t even talk to the ministers, also I’d have to go with guards everywhere and advisors wouldn’t let me have any fun._

_I’m sorry I made you feel bad during the party, I was shocked to say the least. I assure you all that was left behind._  
_Now I’m very happy to have you in my life._  
_It snowed yesterday, soon the weather will be cold enough to go skating! I can’t wait to see_  
_you._  
_Are you excited to see the palace covered in snow?_

_-Victor_

____

_Dear Victor._

_You must be kidding, my eyes only looked like about to cry that day! And you are way too far from the correct answer!_  
_The second time was it when Yuri became CZar?_

_I’ll be leaving to Russia Czarevich. You shouldn’t reply this letter unless you want my mother and sister to read it._

_I’m very excited to see the palace again, but mostly I can't wait to see you._

_-Yuuri._

Due to the young age of both the Czar and Czarevich, the palace was always very quiet in the mornings since the two monarchs almost always over slept. The palace staff was used to it by now, so they did their early work in silence.  
However this morning was a mail day, and one of the two brothers had woke up several hours prior the postman arrival.

Czar Yuri slept tight, Otabek’s arms around him. Their room was silent and only their breathing could be heard.

“YUUUUUUUUUUUURI!!!!

Victor slammed the door open, waking up the couple.Victor jumped on the bed. Otabek moved aside ,causing Victor to land on his brother’s stomach.

“Victor what the fuck?” Said Yuuri in a strangled voice.  
“Language, big brother!!” The heart shaped smile never leaving the Czarevich’s face.  
“Get off!”  
Yuri pushed Victor away,Otabek holding him before the youngest brother fell off the bed.  
“Thank you” Victor still had a cheerful tone on his voice. Otabek simply smiled and nodded.  
“What do you want? Aren’t you a bit older for wanting to sleep with big brother, Vitya? “  
Yuri got a paper sheet slapped into his face as an answer.  
“What am I supposed to see?!”

“Is from Yuuri!!”

“I know is from Yuri, idiot, you never get mail from no one else!”  
Victor merely whined while pointing to the last sentence wroten.

“He says he can't wait to see me!!”

“Well that’s good. He’s supposed to be here next week”  
Victor’s smile finally disappeared.  
“WHAT?!”

“AH! VICTOR STOP YELLING! I’M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!”

Who’s the one yelling now? Thought Victor but decided against saying it out loud.  
“A letter takes about a month to get here, check the calendar. Yuuri will be Here next week!” Victor gasped too dramatically.

“Yuri! This is no time for sleeping! We have to prepare everything for Yuuri!!”

“Victor, we don't need to prepare anything, let me sleep”

“What about his welcoming banquet! What would we serve?”

“Ugh, alright. We will serve pirozky and cake. Happy?”

“But what kind of cake?!”

“I don't know, Chocolate! Is your favorite isn't it? Now get out! “

Victor nodded rapidly and finally hopped out of the bed. Right before leaving the room, he stopped.

“Um..Yuri?”

The big brother groaned loudly.

“What?!”

“Can we have vanilla cake instead?”

To anyone else, this might have been a hollow simple request, but Yuri knew his brother too well. He knew he loved chocolate cake and he also completely noticed Victor’s blush “Why not chocolate though?”

“N-no reason”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to come out today, but I spend six hours sitting in a bus so I said :hey I could write something! and when I realized it was already done haha so here it is.  
> I hope you liked it! Thank you for the kudos and coments! You're all really cute <3


	4. In regards of avoidance

The young czarevich was the first to wake up that morning (something that had started to happen often since Victor had gotten engaged.) No one knew the exact hour when Yuuri would be arriving. Which meant it could be any moment and Victor had to be sure to be ready anytime.

It had been almost eight months since he had last seen Yuuri. Would he be the same as he remembered? Maybe he had grown taller. Not taller than him hopefully. Had he missed him? Had he thought about him as much as Victor did? Would he let him hold his hand like last time?  
No one had ever seen the Czarevich wearing his royal suit since so early in the morning, or wearing it t all.Victor always insisting blue was just not his color and kept wearing other colorful suits.  
Even Yuri was surprised to see him, actually deciding on using his own just to match his little brother. Otabek found this extremely cute but kept from saying anything to his husband, he limited to smile with an almost imperceptible blush on his cheeks.

Victor impatiently waited on the great hall, pacing from one corner to another while his brother and brother in law were nowhere to be seen. They were supposed to be there in case Yuuri showed up!  
So Victor waited, and waited, and waited.   
He laid on the rug covered floor and counted how many pillars where in the hall, how many windows, chandeliers and how many times the staff would show up to check out on him. He stared at the clock on the wall.  
Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac clip-clop clip-clop clip-

Wait  
Victor stood up with a jump and ran to the nearest window, face sticking to the cold glass trying to see beyond the morning fog.He squinted his eyes.  
It was Yuuri!  
Victor ran across the palace,similarly to how he had done the last time he saws Yuuri, he couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He had been too carefree that morning, for days he felt guilty for not being able to say a proper goodbye to Yuuri. But those guilty thoughts were replaced with warmth and relief when the very first letter arrived.  
And Yuuri had written it on impeccable Russian.   
Yuuri, was so amazing. Full of surprises. He had showed him a kind of affection Victor hadn’t felt in many years. And Yuuri was so naive about it. As if he didn’t know how much his little actions meant to Victor. And what they did to his heart.  
“Your heart beats too fast but you feel like it could stop at any moment”

Yuuri made him feel that way.  
If he were to ask someone, most people would tell him he had the world in his hands as he was the Russian prince, they will tell him Yuuri couldn’t ask for more.But it wasn’t like that for Victor, he knew he could be a better person he could be more than the Czarevich. And he wanted to be it ,wanted to be it for Yuuri. 

Victor slammed the big doors open.

Yuuri hadn't even set foot out of the car when Victor had already thrown himself at him. Hugging him as if he would go away again if he didn’t held him. Yuuri didn't hesitate on surrounding him with his arms, hugging him as tight, blood pooling under his cheeks and head buried on the others chest, while Victor placed a kiss on the top of the young’s head.  
They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Victor held him by the waist and lifted him and started spinning them around.

“Yuuri! You’re finally here! I can’t believe it!”

“Victor you’re taller!”

“Ah, yes but you have gotten even more beautiful yourself!”

They giggled and Victor stopped spinning only for them to hug again. This time Victor shamelessly accommodating his head on Yuri’s neck.

“Ah, he still smells like vanilla”

“Ehem”  
Both Yuuri and Victor turned around to see Yuri, clearing his throat. Throwing Victor a repressive look. Yuuri quickly pushing the Czarevich away, face even more red than before.Victor whined.

“Czar Yuri! I-I am very sorry, I know this is not the protocols I just, I couldn’t help but- I”  
The japanese tried to explain himself while the Czar glared at him, Yuuri was actually prepared to do a dogeza. When Otabek appeared behind Yuri.

“Stop making the poor boy feel bad, he just missed Victor”

“Aw, but becka he’s really fun when he looks all scared like that”

“He was scared before you appeared, it’s always scary to come to Russia, isn’t it Yuuri?” The oldest man offered him a kind smile.

“Especially when you travel to visit your bratty fiancé”

“HEY YOU NEVER SEEM TO COMPLAIN NOW!”

“Manners Czar Yuri, you have a guest”   
Otabek said the last with a deadpan face. Yuri squinted at him and turned the other side.  
Victor was giggling while Yuuri only stood watching not sure what was happening.

“Anyway, Yuuri, Welcome again, we hope you had a good travel. We prepared-  
At this Victor cleared his throat.  
“Fine. VICTOR prepared a welcoming celebration for you. However it won’t be until dinner time, so please get comfortable and rest. It’s our pleasure to have you here“

With that the Czar and his spouse walked in, Yuuri could hear Otabek whisper something among the lines of  
“So you really can be diplomatic Yuratcha” Before they disappeared into the palace.  
Victor held Yuuri’s hand.

“Kind sir, would you give me the honor to escort you to your room?” Victor made a small reverence offering his hand to Yuuri. The younger didn’t seem to get it until Victor winked at him. Yuuri made an o shape with his mouth and nodded.

“Why thank you, your majesty, It would be my pleasure” Yuuri gave his hand to Victor, who kissed the back of it before holding it.

“This way Lord Katsuki! We have gotten you the most pretentious room on the whole palace, except for the Czar’s ridiculous huge bedroom ”

“Oh, but your highness, I’m just a humble noble”

“I insist, only the best of the best for the Czarevich future husband”  
Yuuri snorted and pushed Victor laughing.

“You sound just like Czar Yuri!”

Victor felt his heart beat faster at the sight. He had really missed Yuuri. He sure had changed a bit, his hair was just a little bit longer and he seemed a few centimeters more tall than last time. Also he was sure he had changed his glasses frames. But he was still the same Yuuri, and Victor still felt like being himself around him. The eight months they spent apart didn’t made any difference with their relation. It was comforting to say the least.

“By the way, Victor”

“Hm. What is it Yuuri?” 

“The man accompanying the Czar-

“Oh? Otabek? “ Yuuri nodded “He’s Yuri’s husband, you didn’t get to see him the last time because he was visiting his family in Kazakhstan”

“I’s Czar Yuri married?!”

“Well yes of course, he wouldn’t be the Czar if he weren’t, those are the rules”

“Why is that?”

“Well, because the Czar needs to have children. To secure the dynasty and those things”

“So they married recently? Is that why they don’t have any?”

“Actually they’ve been together since Yuri was 15. Yackov says even though they’re young they should already have had a baby. But they’re sure taking their sweet time.”

“Maybe the Czar doesn’t want any children?”

“Is not as if he’s got a choice. Kids are a must do for the Czar “

“Victor”

“Yes?”

“Are kids a must do for the Czarevich too?”

Victor’s face went red in seconds thinking about the implications of what Yuuri just said.

“N-no Yuuri, when Yuri and Otabek have their first baby, I will no longer be the Czarevich but their kid, don’t worry about that”

“Are you really sure?”

“Don’t go thinking about babies when you are still one yourself!”

And with that the topic was forgotten when they arrived to the room all of Yuuri’s luggage was already there..   
Victor offered his help for unpacking, not missing the opportunity to eye closely at Yuuri's strange clothes, even when he had grown accustomed to Yuuri wearing them, he still found them fascinating. Most of the day went by while they unpacked and catched up on regards of Yuuri’s travel. Until the clock on the wall marked six.

“It’s dinner time already Yuuri, let’s go”

Last time when Yuuri came to Russia, they had prepared him a huge party with a bunch of Russian nobility attending to it, Victor had wore a sparkly purple suit and they have served dozens of different food in a dining table bigger than Yuuri’s room back in Hasetsu. It had been flattering, but Yuuri prefered simpler things.  
So he was more than grateful when he discovered, this time his welcoming only consisted of the Czar,Otabek, Victor and himself, dining on a regular (but still too big) table.  
And instead of having a thousand dishes, it seemed like the dinner was simply composed of ...bread?

“Victor why is there only piroshki on the table?!?“

“ Don’t worry, I also told the cooks to make the cake!”

“What?!”

“That’s what you said we would be having for dinner!”

“When did I say that?!”

“We will be having piroshky and cake, that’s what you said ,Yuri” Otabek interrupted the two brothers.

“I wasn’t even fully awake! How could you thought I was being serious?!”

“Big brother, you should know a Czar is always to be taken seriously”

“So when the cook told me he had already gotten the diner covered was because you told him-”

“Czar Yuri wishes to have Piroshky and cake served for tonight” Victor smiled innocently, as if he didn’t knew why Yuri was so upset.

“Did you know about this?” Yuri asked his husband who just nodded.Yuri whined, similar to how Victor did when he didn’t get what he wanted.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I expected to serve you better food on your first day in here”

“It's really okay, these look more edible than the dinner we had last time”

At the end they all ate the piroshkies, the other three laughing at how cute Yuuri looked like after tasting the first bite. “Maybe liking piroshky is a Yuri thing” They said.

“Yuuri! Let’s have a slumber party!”

So that night Yuuri slept on Victor’s room. He had never been there, since they wouldn't allow it the first time he was in Russia. Now however they were given permission and currently sat on the bed. Yuuri combing and braiding Victor’s hair while the latter looked at Yuri through a hand- mirror.

“Ah Yuuri, I’m so happy to have you here. I really missed you”

“Your hair is longer than before”

“Ah, yes, but it’ll go away very soon”

“What do you mean?”

“I promised Yakov to cut it after my 15th birthday”

“That’s just in a month!”

Victor’s heart skipped a beat when he saw how hurt Yuri looked like.

“Oh Yuri, speaking of birthdays.”

Victor stood from the bed to look for something inside of the closet.   
“I heard from Yuri you spent your birthday traveling, I’m very sorry you couldn’t be with your family. So I got you something!”Victor came back with a box wrapped with white a paper and a blue ribbon on the top.

“Happy Birthday Yuuri” Victor smiled warmly offering him the box. Yuuri took it carefully, wishing he didn’t have to unwrap it.

“Open it!”

The younger did as he was told, carefully slipping the lace to untie the ribbon and taking the lid off to reveal a pair of ice skates. They were white and blue, just like the box they came in. Yuuri really didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to skate, and Victor knew so, but somehow it felt like Victor had gotten them thinking about Yuuri. 

“Do you like them?”  
The younger couldn’t remember how to speak, his heart beating fast and face getting red.  
“Yuuri”  
And even more red.  
“Yuuri?”

“They are really cute,Victor. But I can’t use them YOU REALLY SHOULDN’T HAVE!” The younger babled.

“I know you can’t!”

“Th-then why?”

“I’m gonna teach you how to skate, Yuuri, let’s go tomorrow!”

“So soon? I-I’m not ready!”

“That’s what I’ll be there for! The pond is already frozen!”

“Well...I guess we can”

Victor practically threw himself at Yuuri happily.

However when the morning came, Victor had already packed his skates and gloves, he even packed some for Yuuri so he wouldn’t get his fingers frostbitten if he fell. Everything was ready to go. Everything but Yuuri.

“Yuuri let’s go skating today!”  
“I’m very tired today Victor, I haven't had a chance to rest. Let’s go tomorrow”  
That was alright, Victor could wait until Yuuri felt more rested.

“Yuuri are you feeling better today?”  
“Uh.. why do you ask?”  
“Can we go to skate today?”  
“I just remembered Minako-sensei asked me to write to her as soon as aI arrived, maybe later”

“Yuuri, have you finished your writing?”  
“It’s very old today Victor, why don’t we stay inside?”

“Yuuri today the weather is warmer, we could-  
“What if the ice breaks,Victor, I wouldn’t risk it. Let’s go tomorrow”

“Yuuri , today is tomorrow..”  
“I’m sleeping”  
“What? You’re not!”  
“.....”

“Yuuri! I’m glad to see you’re not tired and you’re not sleeping or writing and as you can see the day is neither too warm nor too cold. So let's. go. skating.”

“But Victor- Yuuri was interrupted by a loud whine.

“Stop it Yuuri”

“Stop what?”

“You’ve been avoiding me for days”

“I- Have I?”

“You’re doing it again” Victor whined again and slowly laid down on the floor next to a very confused Yuuri.

“Victor what are you-

“Why won’t you go skating with me? It hurts when you avoid me”

Yuuri looked at Victor feeling guilty, he didn’t realize his tendency to run away had hurt him, he sa beside him on the floor.  
“I’m sorry” He didn’t get any answer “I’m just really scared to go, I feel like I won't even be able to stand up”

“But I’ll hold your hand. Don’t you trust me?”

“No, no no, I trust you...I just don’t trust me” 

“Now we really must go Yuuri”

“But I just told you-

“There’s no other way for you to trust yourself than going on the ice and try it. Let’s go”

Victor practically dragged Yuuri across the palace, only stopping to grab their skates. He guided Yuuri outside the building, across the gardens, over the fence and finally to a frozen pond, surrounded by snow and leafless trees.  
Suddenly Victor Pushed him on the snow, making Yuuri land on his backside.Before he could complain, Victor was taking his shoes off and sliding his feet into the ice skates, once he was done, he put on his own and stood up offering his hand to Yuuri.

“Victor I’ don’t think I-

“The hardest part is standing up” This of course was a lie, and Victor was borrowing these words from his brother, Yuri had told the same to him when the taught him how to skate. 

“What if I fall?”

“You won’t”

“How do you know?”

“Because I won’t let you. Hold my hand”

Yuuri finally reached for it. Victor could tell by the weak grasp that Yuuri wasn’t feeling very confident. With wobbly legs Yuuri stood up, Victor gently guiding him into the ice.

“Don’t let go of my hand, right foot first” Slowly but safely, Yuuri entered the frozen pond. Victor holding both his hand to prevent him from slipping.

“See? You’re already in, now we just need to move”

“Can't we stay here the whole time?”

Victor chuckled under his breath at how afraid Yuuri was. He didn’t blame him really, when he was young he was very scared of the ice at first, it didn’t help it that Yuri would refuse to hold his hand anymore than the necessary.   
“But that’s not fun Yuuri! Come on, just do as I do. Right,left, right, left.”

Victor moved slowly, guiding Yuuri with him, he had to put a lot of strength so Yuuri won’t wobble and slip, of course he didn’t show it, that way Yuuri would think he was doing fine. It wasn’t lying, Victor thought so, it was just a little trick to make Yuuri feel more confident.  
And it was really paying off, after a few minutes Victor could feel the change on Yuuri’s balance, gradually changing the direction of hi weight from Victor’s hand.

“You’re doing great Yuuri!”

“Really?”

“Of course you are! Do you think you can let go of me now?”

“I rather not” Maybe this was the reason why Yuri won’t hold Victor’s hand when they were kids.

“What about letting go of one of them?”

“O-okay.”

So the kept slowly skating, circling the pond. Victor was amazed at how fast Yuuri learned, he almost never slipped, and whenever he did, Victor would always hold him so he wouldn’t fell.  
Until Yuuri tried dashing, taking Victor by surprise, Although Yuuri was doing great, Victor new he yet had not the skill to do so, he tried to steady Yuuri, but he knew he wouldn’t be able.  
So he decided to use all this strength to keep Yuuri up instead of himself.  
So Victor slipped and fell on his face.

“Victor!”

Victor hissed from the pain, slowly getting on his knees like Yuri had taught him to do when he fell. His hand going straight to his nose, he was actually surprised he wasn’t bleeding.

“Victor are you alright?” Yuuri skated to where his fiancé was, he didn’t know what to do but he wanted to know if he wasn’t hurt.

“Oh, Yuuri. I’m alright really”

“Are you sure? “

“Yes, don’t worry, this happens all the time “

It didn’t really. It had been almost ten years since Victor last fell on the ice.

“But , hey look! You came all the way here by yourself!”  
Yuuri blushed at the realization and nodded happily. Victor stood up and brushed off his clothes before taking Yuuri’s hand again.

“Now, you want to learn how to skate backwards?”

They spend the whole day on the ice, though they didn’t realize it. Victor was having a lot of fun, it was so much better to skate with someone, he hadn’t have anyone on the ice with him for years, and was very happy that it was Yuuri the one to be there now.  
Yuuri was also having a lot of fun, if he had know how fun skating was, he wouldn't have avoided it for so long.  
Suddenly the two boys realized it was already dark. And although they were relatively near the palace, Victor hurried them to go back.  
When they were home again, Czar Yuri was waiting for them, ready to give his little brother a lecture.

“You’re not supposed to be about at this hour!”

“We were really near, there was no danger”

“You don’t know that, Victor. Do you want me to have the guards following you around again?”

“No I hate that!”

“You’re pushing me to do so”

“Yuri nothing happened to us!”

The discussion was interrupted by a loud sneeze. The two brothers turning in unison to Yuuri’s direction.  
“Yuuri is sick!” The Czar pointed to the boy overdramatically. “Victor look at what you have done!”

“I-It’s not my fault”

“Taking Yuuri out to skate, until this hour, outside on the cold russian winter!” Yuri continues with his theatrical performance.

“I didn’t-

“Victor, how could you let your omega- I mean your fiancé feel this unwell, now youll have to make it up for him” He turned to Victor and patted his head.” So I guess that means tomorrow you’ll be staying in with Yuuri hmm?”

Another sneeze.

Although Victor was annoyed by his big brother’s childish ways he couldn't deny he had made Yuri go out without nearly any coating.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I promise I’ll take care of you”

“I’m good Victor! I’m just” Sneeze

“It's alright Yuuri, I’ll be the best nurse ever” 

 

When Yuuri woke up the next day, his head hurt and his face was read. The first thing he saw was Victor, sitting on the side of the bed. offering him a cup of tea.  
They spend the whole day on Yuuri’s room. They had breakfast and lunch on the bed. They talked about Japan and what things Victor will be able to see there on the spring. They read some books. Victor asked him for help with his Japanese pronunciation.

“Victor”

“Mhhm?” Victor asked not looking away from his book page.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”  
“What is an omega?”

That made Victor take his eyes away from the book and onto Yuuri. He blinked twice. Not this again. Were Japanese really this careless about explaining such things to their children? 

“Excuse me?”

“What is an omega?”

Victor closed his book and sat closer to Yuuri. He really didn't want to have this talk with Yuuri. If he thought about it, it was really weird to have your fiancé explain the secondary genders to you. Not to mention awkward. Maybe even inappropriate.  
But he remembers when he was just nine, and just lie Yuuri,he didn’t know anything about such topics, he had been explained when his brother presented as an alpha, and some years after, his teacher taught him on further explanation.  
But he wished they had told him before that his brother was going to go through that, that he was too.   
Victor was already 15, the same age Yuri was when he presented. It wouldn’t be much longer until he did so. And even when he hadn’t thought too much about it,now he realized his presentation could mean a major change on his relationship with Yuuri. Poor innocent little Yuuri deserved to know about it. 

“Well, you see...You don’t know what a secondary gender is, right?” Yuuri shook his head.

“In this world, there are three different type of secondary genders, alphas, betas and omegas..” The young one was listening carefully.

“And each of them plays a unique part on reproduction, Alphas and omegas, alphas and betas, but of course only alphas and omegas are able, omegas and betas are good too but they can’t You know? and at certain age everyone presents as any of them, Yuri is an alpha and that means he's able to do alpha things, and most betas can do as much as alphas but it's not the same because omegas have- I mean they don’t necessarily have but they can, they-they have the ability to- 

As Victor kept going Yuuri’s face grew more and more confused, he could tell Victor was really trying but he was talking way too fast, and Yuuri couldn’t understand a thing.

“-if you don’t want because pregnancy is really a complicated thing, or at least I guess it is, which doesn’t mean that we must but we could have them-”

“Have what?” Victor stopped abruptly, his face flushed.

“Victor. We could have what?”

Victor was about to answer when he heard a knock before the door opened.

“Victor, Yuuri, are you having dinner with us?”

“Big brother! Come in please! Take care of Yuuri while I go change my clothes for dinner! I can't have the royal couple looking at me like this, yes? Thank you Yuri!” And with that, Victor left the room, leaving behind a pair of very confused Yuris.

“What just happened?”

“Nothing, Czar Yuri, I think Victor was getting tired of being here, he hadn’t left the room in the whole day”

“Hmm, he’s never been one to stay too much on the same place. Well “ He ruffled the boy hair before heading out from the room “See you at dinner Yuuri”

When he left, Yuuri sighed. He really was getting tired of not knowing what people were talking about. He supposed it was one of those topics people wait until the best time to talk about. Maybe Victor knew better, and was waiting for the best time to explain.

Poor Yuuri didn’t know that night was the best time Victor could have talked to him.   
But of course at that time no one in the palace knew about the events that would happen the following week and that would lead to Yuuri finally learning what an omega and an alpha was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to writte than the ohers, but it's also the longest one yet! Sorry to keep you waiting, first week of classes is never easy lol.   
> Also, about Victor's royal suit, it's based on Alekséi Romanov's blue suit (I'm a real nerd about russian history mehehe) I drew a picure of it for reference, and also one of Yuri's (Based on Czar Nikolai)  
> Here's the link if you wanna see it: https://anhemona.tumblr.com/post/155827744127/aged-upyurio-and-young-victor-from-my-fic  
> As always thanks for reading! And feel free to point out any mistakes! All the coments and kudos are very apreciate it! You guys rock my socks <3


	5. In regards of presentations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this I'd like to tell you this chapter has a very slight nsfw part,almost nothing really haha but still I thought you guys should know ✧⋆☆ Enjoy!

It all happened too fast.  
Even for Yuuri, who was there the whole time it was hard to remember all the details.

The day had started normally .Victor and Yuuri weren’t allowed to go skating since a storm was forecasted for the evening. And Victor had been putting his lessons off for about two weeks, so after a lecture from Yakov the boys were forced to stay at the library; well, only Victor, but Yuuri decided to stay with him.

They had spend the whole morning there,they even went back after lunch, since Victor was still not able to memorize the Europa map (even when Russia only occupied most of the territory). It didn’t take long for Yuri to realize Victor’s memory wasn’t his best cuality. 

“ Germany,Poland...Be...Bel...gium

“Belarus” Yuuri corrected the older.

“Who would remember a name like that?”

“Is literally named after Russia”

“We could make it part of Russia if we wanted to”

“Victor you can’t conquer an entire country just because you can’t learn it’s name”

“Yuri can d-

Before the czarevich could finish his sentence, Yakov, who had been sitting beside them the whole time, reached to swat Victor’s head with a rolled up paper.

“Before you try to conquer a country at least remember his name!”

“Geography is just so boring”

“Less talk, more studying. Aren’t you ashamed to have your boyfriend look at how you fail”

“Ah, Yakov as supportive as always”

Yuuri giggled giving Victor a kind smile, before he returned to point out the countries on the map they were studying. Yakov stood up and started to walk around, checking the book shelves out, Yuuri could tell the man was starting to get bored, he didn’t blame it really, he probably had been through this lesson a dozen of times (maybe even more if Victor took after Yuri on academics)

Victor was also starting to get bored , maybe even angry, for about twenty minutes now, he had been feeling a knot on his belly, he assumed it was just fatigue, but it just wouldn’t go away, instead it was making him feel strange.  
Yes, he was terrible at memorizing data, but he was never this distracted, somehow having Yuuri with him was making this harder, he physically could not concentrate, everytime he tried to take his eyes off his fiancé, the knot on his gut will tighten.  
Just as Yakov stood up, Victor asked Yuuri for a five minutes break, the younger was quick to accept. 

All Victor did during the break was stare at Yuuri, the longer he did the more his temperature would rise, he felt as if he was about to get sick, but this didn’t felt like any other fever he ever had before. The only thing Victor was certain at the time, was how Yuuri looked more beautiful than ever.

Yuuri’s hair  
Yuuri’s eyes  
Yuuri’s lips

Victor swallowed,he could feel a blush crawling to his face.

It was so unfair, how dare Yuuri to look so pretty, so beautiful, so utterly good in front of him and just sit there like he was doing nothing to Victor. The older licked his lips unconsciously.  
Suddenly Yuuri pushed his hair back, giving the older a small glance of skin that showed from Yuuri’s sleeve.  
Yuuri’s smooth and pale skin.  
Skin that got red at the end of his fingers and the pint of his nose, just like when he blushed. Just as it had done when he got fever. Yuuri’s beautiful pale skin, turned red from the body heat. Heat similar to the one consuming Victor right now.

Skin  
Skin that blushes a deep red when touched  
Delicious skin that smells like vanilla  
Delicious Yuuri  
Yuuri  
Yuuri

He couldn’t take his eyes off, even if he tried it felt like he was losing control of his body, he couldn’t feel his hands, but at the same time he was feeling too much.His heart beat increased, his temperature too, his sight started to get foggy from how hot his face was. The pain on his gut had stopped but it had been replaced by a pool of heat sinking on his belly and his…  
Victor gulped.

He had to get out of there before Yakov or Yuuri noticed. He might not be the Czar but he really was a drama king, if his face wasn't already red it would be now, just to think all of this had just been because he was popping a boner.

“Victor? Victor, the break already finished”

Yuuri’s voice was even sweeter than he remembered, he wanted to hear more of it, but he also wanted to hush it up with his own lips.  
By this point was starting to question if this wasn’t a deadly disease disguised as an erection.  
Sweet Yuuri was still talking, but Victor could only concentrate on the strong delicious vanilla like scent filling his nose. Clouding his senses. Yuuri had never smelled this strongly, this deliciously, this... appetizing.

Yakov appeared behind Yuuri,he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder to get his attention. Victor ouldn't hear what he was saying but he didn’t like it one bit.

Don’t touch him  
Don’t touch him  
You can’t touch Yuuri  
My Yuuri  
Mine  
Mine

In a matter of seconds Victor threw himself across the table and pounced onto Yackov.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM”

Both Yakov and Victor fell onto the ground, the older struggling to get a grip on Victor’s hands, but the prince squirmed too much.

“Vitya what in the world?! Get off!”

“How dare you to touch Yuuri with your dirty hands!” 

Suddenly the old man could sense it. Being that he was a beta, he wasn’t as perceptive in this things, but he could see it now. He could smell it.  
The room was filled with Victor’s pheromones, they were strong enough to make Yakov feel the smallest hint of intimidation the boy was reeking of arousal and most importantly: Anger.

No good. This was a very dangerous position to be in for him , even more with Yuuri right beside him. Actually the one in the on most danger was Yuuri. He had to act. And quick.

Yakov griped both Victor’s wrists and turned them around so he was now pinning the other down. Yuuri just stood there, watching the scene before him, he didn’t know what was happening nor why, he couldn’t really make his mind about who was hurting who. So against his better judgement to run away and ask for help, he stood still. What if he hurt Victor? He just couldn’t let him behind! He needed to know Victor was fine, which he really didn’t seem like.

“Yuuri, I need you to leave now!”

“But Yakov what i-“  
“You can’t be here Yuuri!!”

Victor started squirming, trying to kick Yakov off, he was talking but none of what he spat made sense, Yuuri was convinced he had spat at least a dozen of swears now.

“But I want to help!

“There is nothing for you to do here! Now please go awa-

“Yuuri! Help me! Please!”

Before Yakov could finish his sentence, Victor cried out to Yuuri. His eyes watery. Was he crying? Whatever was happening Victor was in pain. There was no way Yuuri could leave now, not with Victor like this. He needed to know.

“Yuuri leave!”  
“You’re hurting him! Let him go!” The boy gripped Yakov’s arm in an attempt to make him let go of Victor. 

“Yuuri if you don’t leave you’ll be the one hurt!

“Yakov please stop!” Yuuri was already tearing up, he couldn’t bear to see Victor this way.

“Yuuri! Let go of Yakov RIGHT. NOW “ The boy turned to see Yuri standing on the door, a least five guards behind him. The Czar grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled him away, he himself occupying his place beside Yakov while Otabek held him, trying to take him out of the room.  
Victor exploded into a squirming mess, even landing a kick on Yakov’s gut, the older man freeing one of Victor’s hand.

“DON’T TOUCH YUURI!”

The guards were quick to pin Victor down again, the teen still spouting curses at them, throwing tantrums at whoever dared to touch Yuuri. The Czar grabbed his little brother’s face keeping it still.

“Victor, is me Yuri! You need to calm down okay? No one is going to hurt Yuuri”

“You’re lying! I can smell it! YOU’VE HURT HIM”

“He’s perfectly fine!”

He really wasn’t, all of this was making the little boy very anxious and scared, not to mention he had been tearing up for a couple of minutes now.

“I’m fine Victor!” Yuuri stated loudly enough to be heard above all the commotion. “I’m good see?” He said after cleaning his tears away “So please listen to your brother Victor!”  
No one would believe a presenting alpha would listen to a crying boy and much less that it would be enough to put him down for a few seconds. But it did.  
After hearing Yuuri, Victor’s eyes widened and he stopped putting resistance. The guards taking advantage of this to immobilize him.  
Otabek held Yuuri closer to himself and stepped out of the room before three guards came out carrying Victor.

Before they took him away, Yuuri made eye contact with Victor for a second. His usually bright blue eyes were now almost completely black from how dilated his pupil was, they were dark, very dark, in the most strange of the ways. Yuuri felt like the Victor he was looking at was not him, and his Victor was trying to escape from this strange entity that looked exactly like him.  
But it wasn’t him.  
His Victor would never do anything like what just had happened.  
Yuri was scared. Terrified. He was afraid his Victor would never escape from this trance. A single tear ran through his face and fell to the ground.  
Victor started yelling again, as if he had heard the tear hit the floor.

“Lock him on his room!”Czar Yuri ordered the guards, while he helped Yakov walking. “Come on old man, we need to get you cheeked out, I’ll call the doctor”

“I’m fine”

“Shut up “

“Yuratcha”

“What is it?”

“Don't let Otabek and Yuuri get close to Victor”

“Oh..that’s right..um” Yuri turned around to Otabek, who simply nodded. “I’ll leave it to you Beka”

Otabek took Yuuri to his and Yuri’s room, he said his own was too close to Victor’s right now, he sat the boy on the bed and sighed, not really know what to do.

“Otabek-

“I know you must have a thousand questions right now, and I promise I will answer them later, but for now, stay here and be quiet. Alright? I’ll be back very soon”

“But Victor-

“Victor is going to be okay, I’ll make sure he’s fine. Okay? “

“Okay”  
“Don’t worry Yuuri “

Otabek then left the room, Yuuri didn’t miss the click of the door’s lock. Even when he felt like crying before, now he couldn’t do it, even if he tried, the only thing he could feel was worry. He really hopped Victor was alright. He needed to know.

Yuuri spend about three hours locked in the room, during that time everyone in the palace was loud enough to let Yuuri now more or less what was going on. Apparently Czar Yuri had called a doctor to see both Victor and Yakov. He heard Yakov got a broken rib from Victor’s kick, but about his fiancé nothing was heard. However he stopped hearing the trashing sounds that came from his room, so he supposed he had calmed down.  
Otabek finally returned to the room, the older man was actually relieved to find the Czarevich fiance already half asleep, he wasn’t in the mood for Yuuri’s questions.  
Otabek crawled on the bed and fell asleep in minutes.

 

The clock on the room pointed 3 in the morning, Yuuri had been awake for the past twenty minutes and he was sure there was no sound to be heard, everyone was asleep. He got out bed very quietly, he couldn’t have Otabek waking up now. He looked back before opening the door, still sleeping. If he had a chance to see Victor it was this one.  
Yuuri walked tiptoed all the way to the now familiar door. The light from the room visible from below the door frame. So he was awake.  
If the light itself wasn’t enough indicative, he could also hear little breathy sounds coming from inside. Ear against the wooden door, Yuuri could hear it clear, Victor was whispering, and gasping, and making really strange noises that Yuuri couldn’t quite classify as pain or something else.  
Suddenly, Yuuri heard the door crack, the sounds had stopped, but now he could hear Victor’s heavy breathing.

“Y-Yuri?”  
He was on the other side of the door! 

“Victor!” The boy whispered “Did you hear me?”

“I smelled you”

“What?” Yuuri tried to enter the room, but the door knob won’t open.”Victor, is locked”

“Ah Yuri “ Victor spoke with a strangled yet honey thick voice, he had heard him use his sweet tone to mock Yuri, but this was so much different, Victor sounded like anything he had ever heard before,it made his face blush.

Poor Yuuri could not imagine his dear fiancé was currently sitting on the floor of his room, head against the door, right hand sloppily going up and down his length at the rythm of Yuuri’s voice, the sound making his dick twitch.  
If his voice wasn’t enough, the vanilla scent was driving him crazy, all of Victor scenes were full of Yuuri Katsuki. How he wished he could touch the boy, he wanted to drink up Yuuri’s sweet smell directly from his skin. He remembered how strong the smell got around his neck.  
Victor moaned loudly, nails scraping against the wooden door as he yet again came on his hand. Still it wasn’t enough, he needed more.

“Yuuri keep talking” The older pleaded, his voice turning into a whine at the end.  
“Victor, I’m really getting worried” He didn’t get any answer, instead all Yuuri could hear was Victor’s soft whines.

“Víctor are you hurt?” Still no answer

“Victor?”

“VICTOR”  
The door slammed from the other side, the impact making Yuuri take a step backwards. Vitor cried out from the other side, he could hear his nails desperately scraping against the door.

“Yuuri, yuuri, yuuri”

“Victor what’s going on?!”

“Yuuri, I need you, Yuuri does you skin taste like vanilla too?” The older’ voice started to muffle into a mixture of groans and pleads for him to go inside.

“What are you talking about?!!” Yuuri was starting to get desperate himself as his attempts to force the doorknob failed and Victor’s cry outs increased, he knew something was very wrong, this wasn’t like Victor at all, he had to get in and-

“What is going on?!”  
Yuuri’s flow of thought was interrupted when The Czar yelled from the hall.

Oh no  
“Yuuri you’re not supposed to be here!!”

“But Victor is-”

“Victor is completely alright!”

“You’re lying! He’s not!”

“He’ll be fi-

“NO! WHY WON’T YOU LET ME HELP!?” Yuuri was scared, very scared, he had been so the entire day, truth be told , he knew it was just a matter of time before he snapped. what he didn’t expect was to snap at the Russian Czar.  
That does it.

Yuri had been trying to keep his composure with Yuuri, he knew he was still young and fragile so he tried to be patient. But this was it, the last thing he needed today was a eleven year old talking him back, he was the King goddamn it! And he ordered the boy to stay away from Victor, he would do as he said one way or another.  
“Alright that’s enough!” The older grabbed Yuuri by the wrist and practically dragged him away from Victor’s room, he didn’t bother to pay attention to his little brother’s cries.

“Let me go!”

“Listen kid, you’re only making this harder for Victor! The longer you stay with him while he is like this the worst he will get!”

“But-

“No buts Yuuri, Vitor could really hurt you, you’re putting yourself in dange-

“Vitor won’t hurt me! LET ME SEE HIM!”

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME”

Yuuri finally dragged the boy to his study, and locked the door behind them before sitting Yuuri on his desk so he could be at the oldest level.

“Listen kid, today Victor presented as an alpha, that means Victor is going to change whether you like it or not! Right now he’s going through a lot of changes that will affect how he behaves around people, more specifically talking about you.He will become very violent with people around you. You understand what I’m saying?” The younger shook his head no “ Victor’s alpha instincts will kick in and make him do things he had never done before, he will become very protective of you, and he will also start to feel very strong desires for you, especially with that ridiculously sweet smell you ree of. Do you know what Victor would have done to you if I had let you stay with him Yuuri?! You’re still a kid for god’s sake!!” Yuri stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“I can’t let that happen to you, Yuuri! I can tell Victor really loves you, and he would never forget himself if he were to touch you in his state, so please Yuuri, listen to what I say, an alpha in rut can be very dangerous. My little brother is not himself right now, he won’t stop because you’re a child “ Yuri sighed “ At least for now Yuuri, listen to me and don’t help him during his rut until is time. Alright? Can you promise me that?”

The kid had been silent the whole time, until then, he simply nodded. He seemed to be gathering a lot of promises later.

“Yuri..”  
“Y-yes? “ He sounded apologetic for the speech he had just given to the little boy, but mostly he was surprised, it was the first time Yuuri called him without his title first.  
“When will be the time? To...help Victor I mean”  
“Ah” On the list of things had Yuri had to do today, he really hadn’t planned to add: give the talk to my baby brother's boyfriend. Maybe karma was getting it back at him for not talking to Victor when he was young. But he supposed this was the better time for Yuuri to now so.

“Listen Yuuri, this is a very extensive subject so I’ll resume it to you and you will go bed after. Understood?”  
“Yes!”  
“Every person has a secondary gender that awakens during adolescence, they determine how people will reproduce….as in have children, these genders are known as alpha, beta and omega. An alpha like Victor has the ability to get an omega pregnant, omegas are the only of the three who are able to conceive, and betas are the middle point between these, you could say they’ve got it easier than the other two. A beta can replace an omega but won’t get pregnant and will not get any omega pregnant either.”

“But why is Victor like this”

“Both omegas and alphas have mating cycles, they're called heats. For the alpha, it means he will get aggressive, his pheromones will release to attract an omega for him to mate with...unless he has a mate..in which case his actions will depend on what is happening with his mate as the time. That’s why Victor got so worked up at the library...and that’s why we can’t have you be close to him, Victor could force you to..” Yuri gulped “ Anyway, for omegas, they will only wish for someone to mate them, the same as alphas when they have a mate, that is the time omegas will for sure get pregnant...Did you catch all of that?”

“Y-yes” Yuri sighed deeply, he was really getting too tired.

“Alright now off to bed, I’ll go with you”

“Yuri, one more thing “

“What is it?”

“What secondary gender am I?” 

“We can’t know yet Yuuri, you’ll have to wait. Now let’s go”

Yuri, held the young boy's hand in a unconsciously apologetic way to guide him to his and Beka’s room.  
The thing was that he knew what gender Yuuri would turn out to be, he had known so since the moment he decided to commit Victor to him.  
According to Yuuri’s heritage and what the Akatsuki's doctor had said, Yuuri had almost 90% of probabilities to present as an omega.  
He himself wouldn’t admit it, but this fact was mostly why Yuuri had been chosen among all of the other suitors.  
Yuri need his brother to marry an omega.  
Victor HAD to. He didn’t have no choice.  
If Yuri had been less selfish all those years ago, his little brother wouldn’t have it, But it was too late now.

When they arrived to the room, Otabek was still sleeping. Yuri simply patted Yuri’s back inciting him to go bed.  
“I won’t tell him what happened” Yuri promised. The younger nodded and whispered a soft thank you before crawling on the bed.

 

Five whole days had passed, since. Yuuri had been forced to always stay beside Otabek. Though forced was a terrible word, after the first day he realized the man was actually really kind and caring, despite his tough appearance. He got to learn a lot of things about the Czar too, like the fact he liked cats and pirosky was actually his favorite food. He discovered he was four years older than his husband (Just like he and Victor! ) Among all, Yuuri noticed how much he loved the Czar from the way he spoke about him.  
So even if he wasn’t allowed to see Victor he ended up finding a friend , so it wasn’t all bad.

The sixth day after Victor’s presentation, Yuuri found himself wandering around the great hall, Otabek was telling him something about his first time on Russia when Yuuri saw him.  
Victor was sitting outside on the snow covered soil, wearing a thick layer of coating, hat and gloves.He wasn’t doing anything, he was just sitting there, as if he was too immersed on his thoughts. Yuuri’s heart started to beat faster and faster, he really had missed Victor so much, and he was right there, Yuuri’s entire body was filled with happiness and relief.

“O-otabek!” The older man smiled and nodded giving him the permission he needed.  
Yuuri ran across the palace as fast he could, even when he got outside and the helid weather made his legs hurt from how cold it was, Of course, he couldn’t run as fast with nearly eight inches of snow under his feet, so about half way, Victor saw him and also stood up to reach Yuuri.

“Vitor! You’re alright!” Yuuri called while still struggling to get to his fiancé.  
“Yuuri! Oh Yuuri I missed you so much! I’m so sorry I made you worry!” 

Finally the two of them met, Yuuri threw himself at Victor, who catched him and kissed his face repeatedly.  
“I’m so sorry Yuuri! I did terrible things”

“You made me feel really worried”

“I know” Victor stopped kissing the boy and looked down ashamed.

“You said very weird things”

“I know”

“And you broke Yakov’s rib!”

“I know!” Victor hid his face on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“But you are okay now, right?”

He felt Victor nodding.

“Then it’s all alright” Yuuri hugged Victor tighter, they stood like that for a moment until the younger started to tremble. Victor separating from him immediately.

“Yuuri you’re not wearing any coat?! We have to get inside! I can't have you getting sick again! Here..” Victor took his gloves off and offered them to Yuuri, while he put them on, Victor took his hat off, Yuuri paralysed at the sight.

“V-V-Vitor”

“Ah, this?”

“What happened to your hair!?!” Yuuri could not believe what he was seeing, Victors long hair was gone, instead Victor was now wearing a short,not even ears level length haircut, the only trace of his long hair were now the bangs covering his left eye.

“The had to cut it since I could hurt myself with it…Do you dislike it?”

“N-No! You’re still beautiful Victor, is just different” Victor blushed, he had missed his sweet pure Yuuri.

“As in a good kind of different?”

“The best kind of different!”

Victor giggled as he held Yuri’s hand to guide him inside. Yuuri felt like had been dragged a lot lately, but he didn’t mind really, not now that he finally had Victor with him again.

Once they were inside, Victor helped yuri shake off the snow from his shoulders.

“Ah, Yuuri...I guess you have some things to ask… I promise this time I will answer them for rea-

“It's okay Victor, Czar Yuri explained it all to me”

“W-what? Really? Yuri?! That’s...unexpected ”

“Victor, what do you think I’ll turn out to be?”

“That doesn’t matter Yuuri, what ever you are I’ll still be with you” He offered his fiancé the softest smile he could, he really needed to hurry up and actually ask Yuuri to be his boyfriend.

“I really hope I’m not an alpha or an omega..”

“Why is that?”

“Is too scary...I don’t want to lose myself like that”  
Victor didn’t really know what to say, it had been scary, and confusing, as if there were two minds on his body, he wanted to tell Yuuri it was alright, but he himself wasn’t that sure of it. He’d hate to lie to Yuuri. He gave him a peck on the forehead.

“I wish I could keep you this young forever Yuuri”

“Don’t be silly, if I never grow up we’ll never get married.”

“Ah, you’re right...what can we do then?” Victor playfully looked up as if he was trying to find an answer, when he felt Yuuri’s arms around him, the boy hiding his face on Victor’s chest.

“It’ll be okay if you stay close to me”

“I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start having more school work and stuff so I decided to post this chapter today! (So you guys won't have to wait too much until next update)  
> So this chapter has a lot of important plot points that I was really excited to get at!  
> As always don't be shy to point out any mistakes I could have made!  
> I really apreciate all of the kudos and coments you've been leaving ♡♡ it really warms my heart when you guys take the time to do so! You're all very kind!  
> (If you have any suggestion or have anything else to say here's my tumblr: https://anhemona.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you on the next update!


	6. In regards of confessions

Yuuri’s next months in Russia were nothing like his first two weeks.

 

Instead of worrying to death about his fiancé, he now spend the majority of the time with Vicor. Either going out to play with the snow or catching up with Victor’s still belated lessons, which had to be imparted by Otabek since Yakov was still recovering from his broken rib.

This turned out to be worst than what Victor expected, since Yuuri and Otabek seemed to have an unspoken agreement to not pay any attention to him unless he answered correctly.

Although this was more effective than Yakov’s method, Victor couldn’t help but feel like he was being trained like a dog.

 

Speaking of dogs.

 

Victor had gotten a early birthday present from Czar Yuri, apparently, the gift was supposed to be delivered the exact day of Victor’s birthday but because of a upcoming snowstorm, the post service decided to prioritise the Czar’s delivery and ended up arriving three days before. And although Yuri tried to hide it on his office, the little barks could be heard on the whole place.

It was a matter of time before the curious Czarevich decided to investigate by himself. 

At the end , Yuri decided to give the present to his little brother even if it was a few days early: A  silver beige poodle puppy .

 

Makachin was the name Victor had given to the puppy, Yuuri could not deny it was beyond adorable, but soon he found himself competing against it for Victor’s attention. Needles to say how cute Victor found it.

 

Yuuri’s and Macachin’s rivality didn’t last more than a week, since soon after Victor’s birthday a lot of royal protocols had to be made. Victor had hit puberty almost at the same time he presented, both events were supposed to be celebrated according to the Russian tradition.

 

So Victor was required more often than not, were it be for something as simple as choosing between cream or pinkish white for the tablecloths of the table or as hard as to memorize the name of all the important figures he’d have to greet, in all of this occasions Yuuri would be left alone with macachin as his only company, since most of the royal family were occupied with the preparations, when he and Victor had asked why was all of this necessary, they were just given one answer: Everything had to be perfect.

 

Yuuri was glad he didn’t have to participate in all of the madness, or so he thought, because apparently, as Victor let him know only one week prior the celebration, he, as the Czarevich fiancé had to not only accompany him all the time  but also had to dance the first waltz with him.

 

“You want me to dance in front of the entire russian population?!”

 

“It’s only the entire of Saint Petersburg population!”

 

“Victor!”

 

“What?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” 

 

“It's not my fault Yuri always waits until the last moment to tell me these things!”

 

But there was nothing left to do, so against all of Yuuri’s protest, the next week only consisted in repeating the dance they were taught again, and again, and again until both boys memorized it perfectly.

 

Victor seemed to be really calm despite the fact that he’d be the center of attention of  hundreds (if not thousands) of people for the whole night, Yuuri supposed he had gone through countless palace parties in his life, for Yuuri although it wasn’t as easy, he was too nervous, too afraid to make a mistake.

 

“It’ll be alright, just don’t think too much about it “ Otabek finally said after Yuuri finished venting out his preoccupations to him.

 

“Was it like this when the Czar had his celebration?”

 

“Yes and no, Yuri had two different parties, since he presented after his 15th birthday, I was in both of them, in one as a guest, the second one as his fiancé, so I can’t exactly tell you how it will go for you having both occasions being celebrated at the same time.”

 

“I didn’t know you knew each other before commitment! “

 

“We did, since we were kids, I came to Russia once for vacations and  we ended up becoming friends ” Otabek explained to him, Yuuri was already getting comfortable for story time,when the older one noticed it and cleared his throat before changing the topic. “Anyway, you don’t have to worry, Victor has everything under control” 

 

The first time Yuuri visited Russia, the Czar had organized a celebration for him, it hadn’t been as big as the celebrations he had seen before at the emperor’s palace back in Japan. This party on the other hand was nothing like he had seen before.

 

The great hall was covered in bright lights and flower arrangements, all of the chandeliers were turned on, making everything in the room looks twice as shiny, even the floor seemed to be a giant mirror, for Yuuri could see the reflection of everyone on the hall. Among all of them  Czar Yuri stood tall alongside Otabek , both of them irradiating confidence and kindness, Yuuri couldn’t believe how smiley the couple was, like if the were really having a great time.

 

Not only there was hundreds of people on the palace, but also outside of it, people gathered just to congratulate the young Czarevich, Yuri even gave away presents for all of the people outside. Everyone wanted to see the now presented prince. They all had came to see Victor.

 

Yuuri and Victor weren’t allowed to be on the hall until they were told, they had to be announced when all of the guests had arrived. Meanwhile Victor was humming the song they were supposed to dance later, while his  young fiancé sat on the corner of the room trying to stop his anxiety from eating him alive.

 

Victor had tried to calm him down, but only ended up in Yuuri asking him to let him calm down by himself, and Victor respected that, he knew Yuuri would eventually do it. 

Only that he didn’t know when eventually will be.

And eventually was sure taking its time.

 

“You know, they also came to see you”

 

“That’s not exactly helpful”

 

“They all want to see  the “ _ Oh so mysterious japanese prince” _ Victor said the last part in a playful pitched tone.

 

“I’m not a prince”

 

“You will be when we’re married”

 

“But were not married yet”

 

“They think we are “

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“What?”

 

“Victor!” 

 

It was here that Victor realized he had, once again forgotten something very important, he really didn't have the right to complain about his brother when he was just as bad. He decided to do the same Yuri did and played dumb.

 

“Yuuri..”

 

“What do you mean they think we are?”

 

“Не понимаю”

 

“Victor I speak Russian”

 

“не сердитесь,пожалуйста”

 

“Victor!”

“Alright...well...Yuri got married when he was my age and...a lot of people knew I was already engaged to you, so...Yuri told me they think we’re already”

 

“Why didn’t you guys said the truth!”

 

“Because I’m supposed to be married already, is just that Yuri gave us a extension, since you are too young..”

 

“But not too young to be married  to a presented alpha according to the whole of Russia am I?” Victor almost winced at how mad Yuuri sounded , he ought to start writing everything down if forgetting things meant Yuuri getting angry.

 

“I’m sorry” Yuuri said after a long silence “ I’m just very nervous”

 

“I know”

 

“What if I forget everything and people stare at us and start thinking maybe you should be married to someone more graceful and less forgetful and that I’m not good enou-

 

Yuri was silenced by Victor pushing his index finger against his lips and shushing him.

 

“Nothing bad is going to happen, I don’t care what they think, I’m going to marry the most adorable boy in the world. Besides I am the forgetful one, I still can’t remember that Belgium country”

 

“It’s Belarus”

 

“See? That’s what makes us a great team ”

 

“Belarus?”

 

“No , Yuuri, where there for eachother when we need help” Victor paused and held both of Yuuri’s hands on his “I’ll be there the whole time”

 

They were called by one of the staff members, it was time for their appearance. Victor kissed the back of Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Don’t worry Yuuri”

 

“How could I not?”

 

“Just promise me one thing”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t take your eyes off of mine”

 

Yuuri gulped audibly a part of him didn’t think Victor would be able to handle everything on his own but another part, the biggest one, decided to trust Victor. Yuuri finally nodded and Victor led him out of the room.

 

Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov.

 

That’s how they were presented to the multitude in the hall.

 

People smiled at them happily applauding. The two of them walked across the room, following the bight red carpet until both were in the center of the great hall, every head on the room turned on their direction. 

Yuuri hadn’t noticed the stunning applause noise until it stopped and everything was dead silence. He could swear he heard his own heartbeat or was it Victor’s? He was so close, so calm, so smiley.

 

_ “Don’t take your eyes out of mine” _

Yuuri looked up  and bright blue eyes met with brown ones.

Victor then made a reverence before grabbing him by the waist. With all of the lights and bright decorations, Victor’s  blue eyes seemed to glow like diamonds, he offered a smile to Yuuri before he spinned him around. Yuuri was so hypnotized by Victors calm expression that he didn’t notice they had already started the waltz. He was moving by inertia, he couldn't concentrate with Victor's gaze, never leaving his.

 

They didn’t say a word during the whole dance, they only took their eyes off each other when they spinned, Yuuri could not hear the music even if he tried, it was like everyone else had suddenly vanished , leaving the two of them alone, in this moment, it was just Victor and Yuuri, in their own world, one as bright as Victor’s eyes. A world where Yuuri felt safe, felt warm and knew nothing could happen to him, because only having Victor there by his side was enough to make him forget about a hall full of people.

 

Now it was just Victor.

Now it will always be Victor.

There it was again, the fast pounding on Yuuri’s chest, that one feeling that only Victor made him feel.

Victor.

Victor.

Victor.

 

Yuuri’s thoughts were silenced when a roar of screams and applauses filled the room, and he was brought back to reality.

Had they finished? He couldn’t remember following a single step of the song, he turned to look at Victor, who was widely smiling.

 

“Victor!” Yuuri happily called before he threw himself to the older one. Victor catched him and held him tightly.

 

“Yuuri you did great!”

 

“Can you feel it Victor? My heart beating?

 

“It’s speed of light Yuuri! Just as mine!” Yuuri simply giggled and buried his face further into Victor’s chest.

 

“Must mean that I love you” Victor whispered.

 

Yuuri could swear his heart had missed a beat. What did Victor just said? He must have heard wrong, Victor said he-

 

“Well aren’t they both lovely?”

 

Yuri’s voice was heard from behind them, Victor let go of Yuuri and cleared his throat, the gesture seemed really fun for the guest since a collective laugh was heard on the hall, Yuuri could relate, it was always fun with the two brothers, specially when they actually acted like such.

 

“Good night everyone, I hope you’re having a great time, Thank you for coming to celebrate with us, Yuuri and I are more than glad to have you as our guest tonight”

 

Then the music started again, people started to dance, some of them grouped to chat, other’s just pried around the snacks, Yuuri thought everyone was too concentrated on having a good time to even notice Victor and his own presence. Of course Yuuri had never been into a party this big before and he was wong.

They were needed to do a lot more of things than they were supposed to, people couldn’t get enough of them. At a certain point, they were asked if they could get a picture of the two of them, Victor quickly accepting and holding Yuuri just as he had done during their dance, this encouraged a big portion of the guests to ask for a photo with the couple.

 

Victor didn't let go of his hand the whole night, wherever Victor went, Yuuri was beside him. Lots of people came to talk to them, they asked a lot of questions to Yuuri, they wanted to know everything about the young boy, Yuuri had never  in his life talked so much about himself, he didn't know how to feel about it, thought Victor seemed more than happy to provide them with any information they asked about.

Victor was on his element, and whenever Yuuri got overwhelmed by the attention, he would take Yuuri away for a couple of minutes. Truth be told, Yuuri wasn’t even paying that much attention to anything that wasn’t Victor, not once in the night did the boy stop hearing that one sentence replay on his mind.

 

_ “Must mean that I love you” _

 

At the dinner table they finally had a time to spend with Yuri and Otabek. The four sat together to keep festing, Victor was telling the whole table the story of Yuuri’s first time on Russia and how he wouldn’t eat anything they would offer to him, Yuuri defending himself daring Victor to try Katsudon before judging him for not wanting to eat foreign dishes.

 

“I can’t believe the Czarevich is already 15, does it make you feel older your majesty?” One of the men  asked the Czar.

 

“Of course not! If anything Victor should be the one feeling older! My only hope is for Yuuri to be able to make him finally mature” 

 

“You’ve been married for years now ,and are still the same” Victor stated.

 

“Victor, are you blaming me for my husband's childish behavior?” Otabek invaded the conversation. Yuuri got lost after that, he wasn’t really that much into the chat anyway, he heard this sort of things everyday. Some of the guests joined the conversation, until it was just Otabek and Yuuri talking to some old man while Victor pouted, he supposed they were talking about him.

 

“ I surely hope you won’t get upset when your position is taken, Victor”

 

“I don't mind, I’ve known my future nephew is to take my place since I was very young, if anything I’m just getting the spot warm for him”  Victor’s answer was followed by a sincere laugh from his audience.

 

“And what about your mate?”

 

Victor turned to Yuuri, he knew the answer to that  but he didn’t like answering on his fiance's behalf,he thought it was a very possessive thing to do, especially now that he was an alpha and Yuuri was still an unpresented child.

 

“I’m not with Victor for the titles, I have better and more pure intentions” Yuuri kindly answered.

 

“How old did you say you were?”

 

“Eleven”

 

“ You’ve gotten yourself a very young boy ,prince Victor”

 

“It only means I’ll get to see him grow even more beautiful than he is now” Victor winked at Yuuri’s direction, the young one blushed but didn’t comment further.

 

“I do hope the Czar blesses us with a heir before that though”

 

Yuri, who hadn’t been active in the conversation until that point, nearly choked on the wine he was drinking, he cleared his throat and exchanged a look with Otabek.

 

“ I don’t think that’s a topic for the table”

 

“But it’s true isn’t it?” said another woman who hadn’t spoken the whole night “ The Czar has been married for a while now”

 

“How old is the Czar again?”

 

“If the prince takes after him it will be forever until we have a heir”

 

“Why are they taking so long anyway?”

 

“Enough!” Otabek stood from his sit “ Yuri is right, this is no topic for the table “

 

“Not to say rude” Victor added with a firm voice Yuuri hadn’t heard before.

 

This seemed to trigger something on the man who asked the question on the first time, who looked to Victor in a poisonous way.

 

“Well isn’t breeding a common topic for omegas?” He snarled in Otabek and Yuuri’s direction.

 

Yuri and Victor stood in unison, both of them pushing their chairs away violently. Otabek instinctively covering Yuuri behind him.

Suddenly all the eyes of the room we’re on them, any conversation now silenced by the tension on the table. Yuuri took a glance into Victor’s eyes, they were cloudy, just as they had been when...oh no.

 

This was some sort of an alpha thing, Yuuri could tell by the things the Czar had told him the night of Victor’s presentation.

 

_ “It  _ _ will affect how he behaves around people, more specifically talking about you.He will become very violent with people around you, he’ll become really protective” _

 

Before Yuuri could go ahead and assure Victor it was alright, the man who started it all lowered his head after a few seconds of holding their gazes excused himself and walked out of the room. Yuri was about to say something else when Otabek placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay Yura”

 

Yuri sighed loudly and nodded before  taking the other’s hand and kissing the back of it.

 

“Sorry”

 

“It’s okay”

 

As if nothing had happened, the party went back to the way it was before the incident. Yuuri blinked twice not sure of what had just happened, Victor took less than two seconds to sit beside him again.

 

“Yuuri are you-

 

“This was some alpha thing right?”

 

“I think..yes? Yes “

 

“Quit it, I’m alright, you don’t have to get all protective like that”

 

“I- it just..happened..I’m sorry,”

 

“It’s okay Victor”

 

“How is it that you always forgive me Yuuri?” The older one said, holding both his hands on his.

 

“Hmmm” Yuuri looked up, hand on his chin as if he was looking for an answer “Must be because I love you” He finally said.

 

Victor’s heart pounded heavily on his chest, and the blood quickly pooled under his cheeks, he  was sure he had never felt his face this hot in his life (Not even during his presentation).

Was Yuuri even real? How did he manage to always surprise him?

Yes, Victor had finally confessed how he felt about Yuuri early , but he didn’t expect for Yuuri to be this fast to reciprocate him, much less did he expect for Yuuri to confess as well.

The simple fact of Yuuri knowing how he felt about him was enough to make Victor happy, but now, he felt like he could die any moment, Yuuri said it too.

This was almost unreal.

 

“Y-yuuri” 

The boy didn’t answer, but leaned down and held Victor’s face on his hands, slightly turning him aside and kissed his cheek.

 

Victor was dying. There was no other explanation for his fast heart rate. 

Once again Yuuri proved to be the only one who made the Czarevich heart pound so fast he thought it could stop and kill him at any moment.

If this is what dying felt like, Victor certainly wouldn't mind if it was Yuuri the one doing it.

 

Yuuri giggled and retracted to his place, Victor’s hand flew to the cheek Yuuri had just kissed and stood there for most of the night.

Even after the last guest had left, the hand was still there, Victor never wanted to let go of the feeling of Yuuri’s lips.

 

Was this their first kiss?

_ “No, of course not that’s got to be another kind of kiss, and I have kissed Yuuri like this before...” _

 

Victor looked down to Yuuri, who was holding his other hand, the boy offered a kind smile to him, with those cute pinkish lips. 

Victor had pictured those lips many times and in many ways during his presentation, but not even that compared for how much he desired their touch right now...of course in, different, less obscene ways.

 

“It’s way past your bedtime boys” Otabek said after the doors finally closed, and he was right, it was almost down, Yuuri had never stayed this much time awake.

 

“I’ll take Yuuri to his room” Victor stated.

 

When they got to the boy’s room, Victor lovingly wrapped Yuuri on a blanket before he climbed onto the bed and Victor sat on it's edge.

 

“Do you want to have a slumber party Victor?”

 

“I think it’s too late for that Yuuri”

“Not now...later, it’s been forever since we had one”

 

Victor bit his lip and offered an apologetic smile, he hadn’t had the heart to tell Yuuri they were forbidden to sleep together now, in fact they were allowed to do very little things alone ever since Victor presented. It was just immoral to let a young alpha be alone with an unpresented child, not to mention with the nature of their relationship. It was dangerous for Yuuri and everyone else around, he hadn’t even had a rut, no one knew when the next one will come, and because of the events of his presentations, a few measurements had to be taken. It would be years before Victor could share a bed with Yuuri.

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri”

 

“Don’t tell me we can’t anymore”The boy groaned in annoyance.

 

“Alright, I won’t tell you”

 

“Victor!”

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri! Is just how things have to be now”

 

“Forever?”

 

“No,not forever, we’ll be able to do more things when you get older”

 

“How older do I have to be?”

 

“Old enough to be my boyfriend”

 

“Victor, I pretended to be your husband tonight, don’t you think I’m old enough for us to sleep together...Why are you blushing?”

 

The older one hadn’t even noticed, he was taken aback by the double sense of the boy’s words, Victor would be lying if he said those words didn’t put some rather private thoughts on his mind, he really hated this about being an alpha but he just couldn’t help it.

 

“Victor?”

 

“Ah, yes, What? Oh yes tonight “ He cleared his throat “ That might be alright for the rest of Russia, but not for me , you must be at least  taller than me to be my boyfrie-

 

Suddenly the bed shifted and in mere seconds Yuri had stood up and walked on the bed into Victor’s direction. The Czarevich looked up confused, Yuuri’s face was red.

 

“I’m taller than you now Victor” it was all he said before throwing himself onto Victor, the older one quickly positioning his hands to catch him before an impact, but Yuuri had other plans. Before Victor could move , he placed his lips on Victor’s own.

The Czarevich lost his balance and both fell on the ground, lips still connected, Yuuri had fell on Victor, who in less than two seconds pushed Yuuri’s face away from his.

 

“Y-YUURI!!”

 

“I was taller Victor, so be my boyfriend!”

 

Victor  groaned and covered his impossibly red face with the back of his arm.

 

“What’s wrong Victor?”

 

“Yuuri how could you do this? I was supposed to be the one to ask you!”

 

Yuuri’s worried face changed into a happy smile and he giggled as Victor lifted him up and sat him on the bed.

 

“Can I say no?” Victor said after Yuuri stopped laughing.

 

“Why would you say that?” 

 

“My pride Yuuri, my pride”

 

“That’s not even a reason! You have to say yes!”   
  


“Alright, alright but you have to promise you’ll also say yes!”

 

“Yes to what?”

 

“You’ll know in a few years”

 

“Alright I promise I’ll say yes”

 

Victor finally smiled and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

 

“Go sleep now”

 

“But Victor now you have to sleep with me, you’re my boyfriend”

 

“All of that was because you wanted to have a sleepover?”

 

“Not all of it!”

 

After almost an hour, Victor finally got Yuuri to go to sleep, after assuring him there will be a  time for a sleepover later. Technically he wasn’t lying, a few years once they were mated was still “later”.

 

He slid on the bed when he got to his room . 

 

After tonight Victor wasn’t sure how he would be able to survive when Yuuri went back to Japan. He really had no idea of what he was doing to Victor, he was surprised his heart was still working after Yuuri had kissed him not once, but twice. He placed his hands on his face, one on his right cheek and another on his lips.

 

He honestly thought it had all been a dream.

 

How Yuuri’s eyes had shined as brightly as the first time they met during the dance, how cute he looked receiving all that attention on the party and the multiple times his heart was about to jump out of his chest because of Yuuri’s words, Yuuri’s actions, Yuuri’s lips.

Victor grabbed a cushion and covered his flushed face with it, he wanted to remember every single thing that happened that day. He wanted to remember every second he had spend looking at  Yuuri before drifting to sleep.

 

Sweet Yuuri

His sweet boyfriend Yuuri.

Sweet vanilla scented Yuuri.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! All done!  
> I'm very sorry it took this long to update, I never meant to take longer than a week, I was suposed to update this thuesday but I realy wasn't able to.  
> My boyfriend got hospitalized from food poisoning and I spent the last three days on the hospital with him, I didn't have any acces to a stable internet conection or my laptop so I couldn't upload the chapter. He's fine now but I had to catch up with the homework I put aside those three days and as a result this chapter is being uploaded at 5 am lol.  
> Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long, but as I said in previous comments I'm treating you guys with two chapters this weekend, this is the first one!  
> Also for Victor's russian here is the translation:
> 
> Не понимаю-- I don't understand  
> не сердитесь,пожалуйста- Please don't get mad
> 
> I' m very excited to see you guys trying to figure out why Yuuri's got to be an omega and Beka's secondary gender, I promise soon it will all be cleared!  
> So I hope you enjoyed the chapter a much as I did!  
> Remember you can always tell me if you see any mistake o typo.  
> Thank you so much for reading and for your patience <3  
> See you very soon!


	7. In regards of the years

The winter was over, and so was Yuuri’s time in Russia. At least until next year. 

Victor was supposed to travel to Japan in the middle of spring, but after moving some schedules and catching up with major events he’ll be needed to attend, it was decided to move it until summer.

Victor had pouted when he first knew, but Yuuri assured him summer was a better time for him to visit since the ocean water would be warm enough for them to swim, which had been enough for temporal consolation, but not so much for the moment Yuuri finally left.

 

They said goodbyes and promised to write, Yuuri was forward enough to ask Victor for a farewell kiss, which Victor delivered but in the form of a forehead kiss, honestly, Yuuri was going to kill him.

 

Soon the mail mornings were a thing again in the palace, once or twice every month, Victor would wake up early to wait for the postman to give him one of Yuuri’s letters, he even kept a calendar to know when the letter will come. Yuri had tried to convince him waking up so early wasn’t necessary since anyone could receive it and leave it on his office, but Victor said he prefered to be the one to have the letter first.

 

Meanwhile in Japan, it had almost took an entire week to tell his family everything that had happened on Russia, he knew his father and the Czar maintained communication between them, and his father probably knew most of it already, but still he told everything to his mother and sister.

Well, everything but a little, tiny detail that might have been the fact that Victor had presented. It had been the Czar Yuri to explain everything concerning secondary genders to him, and honestly, it was too embarrassing to tell to his parents that his future brother in law had explained such things to him, so just like Victor, Yuuri decided to play dumb.

 

The pile of Victor’s mail kept growing as the months passed by. They talked about everything,most of the time Victor told him about something Makachin had done, like peeing on the Czar’s shoe or completely ruining Otabek’s recently planted flowers, it all seemed really fun to Victor until Makachin had somehow found and ate the flower crown Yuuri had made for him so long ago.

Yuuri would have been lying if he said he didn’t feel a little sad about it, but he promised Victor, he would replace it with a new one soon.

 

In certain occasion, Yuuri had send him a photo of a blooming sakura tree, since Victor couldn’t be there to see them in person.

As an answer he received the photo they were taken on Victor’s party. The Czarevich shamelessly admitted he had a copy of it framed in his room.

Yuuri didn’t tell him, but he asked his mother to frame it for him to keep on his night stand.

 

Yuuri tried to show more affection on his letters for Victor, but every time he went too far Victor would kindly but noticeably change the subject. Yuuri missed the time when they could witte open hearted without any of them being embarrassed, one of them being Victor.

 

Yuuri didn’t mind most of the things that had changed after Victor presented, there was only a few ones that actually got to him, like the fact that they were almost never left alone but the one that he disliked the most was the way Victor seemed to reject all of Yuuri’s affective demonstrations, even after Yuuri had kissed him, Victor told him they should wait before doing that sort of things. Yuuri didn’t understand Victor’s mind at all, sometimes he would correspond and other times he’d say Yuuri wasn’t old enough but he had  also noticed how Victor seemed to blush and look away after staring at Yuuri for a long time, and if the Czar´s words were anything to go by he could imagine what sort of thoughts Victor might be having.

He didn’t understand most of it, and he really prefered to leave it like that, as long as Victor wouldn’t go as bad as he did back in Russia, Yuuri was fine.

 

Victor kept him up with the news in the palace, like when Yakov fully recovered from his broken rib, not without lecturing Victor for doing it so.  He also told him things Yuuri would be better without knowing  like the fact that the Czar and Otabek had locked themselves up in their room for days.

Meanwhile Yuuri told Victor about the small happenings of the Katsuki family, like the day they went to the hot spring or the day his father took him fishing. 

They didn’t miss a thing about each other’s life.

 

After many long months, Victor’s visit to Japan was less than a week away, Yuuri had been solicited at the Emperor's palace, to ask him to bring Victor when he arrived, he wanted to know Victor personally. Yuuri acceded without hesitation, he knew Victor wouldn’t have a problem with it, besides the Emperor was a kind man.

What he wasn't sure about was that Victor will be able to survive the avalanche of questions and personal information his mother and sister will be trying to get out of him.

And for once, Yuuri was right.

 

When Victor arrived, Yuuri was waiting for him on the door, the Czarevich hadn’t even put a foot on japanese ground when Hiroko had ran to him.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Victor! Welcome to Japan!”

 

“Ah, thank you miss, uh..?” Victor started in clumsy japanese

 

“Victor, this is my mother” Yuuri said when he finally catched up.

 

Victor’s eyes opened wide, he gasped and made a reverence.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you! Thank you for having me!” Victor then took Hiroko’s hand and kissed the back of it.

The older woman giggled and took his hand away, leaving Victor with a very confused expression before Hiroko hugged him.

 

“Welcome”

 

“Ah” Victor didn’t know what to do, he should have expected Yuuri’s family to be as sweet as he was.

 

“If I had known you were this handsome I’d have Yuuri invite you over way sooner! You’re a piece of eye candy aren’t you? Yuuri must be the envy of the whole Russia! To be engaged to such a handsome boy”

 

“Mother!”

 

Victor couldn’t help the blush that creeped up his cheeks, he had received many, many compliments in his life, and never hesitated in accepting them proudly, but the fact that it was Yuuri’s mother the one giving them was both embarrassing and flattering.

 

“T-thank you” Hiroko smiled kindly, Victor thought it was beyond cute how much Yuuri’s smile looked like his mother’s. “But being honest, I am the lucky one, it's unfair to think Yuuri will grow to be even more pretty!”

 

“Victor!” Yuuri said flustered

 

Hiroko laughed loudly and gave Victor a few pats on his back. “Now I get why Yuuri is so obsessed with you! He never stops talking about you” 

 

“Mother!” Yuuri groaned.

 

“Oh? I’d love to know what you’ve heard about me, miss Katsuki”

 

“Hiroko is fine dear, now come in, it's too hot out here!”

 

“It certainly is, right Yuuri? Your face is really red!” Victor said jokingly, Yuuri squinted his eyes at him, Victor finally laughed and took the boy in his arms, hugging him tightly, Yuuri returned the hug almost immediately.

 

“I missed you Victor”

 

“I missed you too” They stood like that for a few seconds until Victor shifted their position trying to pick Yuuri up but failing at it “You put up some weight didn’t you Yuuri?”

 

“N-No!”

 

“Ah but your cheeks look fuller now! How is it that you only get cuter everytime I see you?”

 

“Stop! You’re embarrassing!”

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Yuuri, I just appreciate your natural beauty”

 

“Think you can appreciate my natural beauty inside? It’s really hot out here”

 

“I know!” Victor whined “What is with the hot weather in here?”

 

“The same that goes on with russian winter”

 

Victor had bought a lot of luggage with him, including Makachin and a ton of clothes Yuuri had never seen on him before.

 

“Summer clothes” Victor had said, but Yuuri was sure the Czarevich will end up having a heat stroke if he actually decided to go out wearing those clothes. What did the russians call summer exactly?

 

“Did you bring a swimsuit with you?” Asked Mari, who was sitting on the floor while Yuuri and Victor unpacked, she had bet with her mother, Victor’s things wouldn’t fit on his room and wanted to make sure. 

 

“I did but-

 

“Oh there you are! I’ve been looking for you, it’s dinner time” Hiroko entered the room , interrupting him “We cooked a wonderful dinner to celebrate your arrival Victor”

 

Mari stood up and ran downstairs, her mother following her and telling the boys to do so.Yuuri took Victor’s hand, his house was not in any way bigger than the St. Petersburg palace, but Victor didn’t know the castle and Yuuri wasn’t risking losing him.

 

“Victor, let’s sleep together today “ Yuuri suggested in the middle of the dinner, Victor almost choked on the katsudon he was eating.

 

“Y-yuuri, you know that’s-

 

“Only if Victor sleeps on Yuuri’s room, they won’t fit with all of his stuff” Mari said naturally.

 

“But we can’t “ Victor tried to explain but was cut off by Toshiya

 

“Why not? you haven’t seen each other in a while, it’s okay Victor”

 

“It’s a perfect chance for you to catch up”

 

It was Victor’s first time out of his country, he expected to find some cultural differences of course, what he didn’t expect was being told he could sleep with his unpresented mate.  What kind of things did the japanese allow? Victor didn’t know much about a lot of things, but he did know an alpha wasn’t allowed to do this kind of stuff, not in Russia, not in Japan not anywhere. Then why Yuuri’s family seemed so fine about it? They surely knew… right?

 

Victor turned to Yuuri’s direction, the boy was wearing a triumphant smile, the Czarevich was split in letting him go away with this, or doing the right thing. Victor Nikiforov wasn’t exactly a model monarchical figure but he tried to, and also tried to be a good future husband. What kind of good husband hid things from his mate’s family?

 

“Yuuri” He finally whispered to the boy “You told your family about  _ everything  _ that happened on Russia, right?”

 

“私には理解できません”

 

“Yuuri!”  Victor sighed. “I’m thankful that you have so much trust in me Sir and Lady Katsuki, but it goes against my morals to share a room with Yuuri”

 

“There’s really no problem Victor, there’s nothing to be ashamed of” Hiroko reassured.

 

“It’s not that”

 

“Then what is it?”  Mari asked with a slight touch of annoyance in her tone.

 

“I- um.. I’m a presented alpha “

 

An unison of gasps and chopsticks hitting the table was heard in the sudden silence.

 

“At such a young age?”

 

“Yuuri why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“Did you know about this Toshiya?”

 

The family started asking innumerable questions that Victor could barely understand.

 

“Alright alright stop! “ Mari said firmly “What is going on?” Three pairs of eyes turned to the couple’s direction.

 

Everything was solved by the end of the night, Yuuri excused himself saying it was too embarrassing, Victor also apologized on behalf of his brother who had also forgotten to mention his presentation to Toshiya.

After that Victor had to explain that 15 years old was actually a very acceptable age to present in his family, since his brother had also presented at that age. In exchange Hiroko told him how  she and her daughter had presented at similar ages, around 17 while Yoshida had done it at 14, so it was pretty much a mystery when Yuuri would do it. By the end of this explanation Victor could almost smell Yuuri’s uncomfortably in the air, of course he understood why, this was a rather uncommon topic for the dinner table, but Yuuri seemed to always reject everything concerning secondary genders.

 

“Does it bother you?” Victor asked later, after Yuuri had accompanied him to his room.

 

“What bothers me?”

 

“You know, alpha, beta, omega things?”

 

“It doesn’t bother me”

 

“Then?”

 

“It’s just scary, Victor” Yuuri looked down to his feet “I don’t understand and it scares me “

 

“It’s nothing to be scared of Yuuri, is a natural thing”

 

“Is not natural to get mad for someone touching me and breaking his rib for it, neither is staring at me for so long time and then blush and turn away, or having to-

 

“Woah Yuuri stop, hey...I’m sorry, all of those things I did..I do..I never meant for them to harm you. If it makes you feel better Yakov scoddled me in front of Yuri and Otabek and they didn’t stop laughing until the next day” Yuuri snorted “Just don’t think too much about it, there’s still plenty of time until you have to worry for your presentation”

 

“But I worry about you...being an alpha and all of that”

 

“Don’t worry love, I have everything under control” Yuuri’s face was petrified, a blush crawling up his face “Whats wrong?” No answer “Yuuri?”

 

The boy ran away giggling, Victor didn’t understand what had happened at all “Alright, good night Yuuri!”

 

In the next weeks, Victor had started to call Yuuri all sort of pet names, most of the time it was simple things like  _ love _  or  _ dear  _  but in more than one occasion, he had called him  _  kroshka  _  and  _ zolotse.  _ All of this happened unconsciously since Victor never noticed it whenever it happened, and Yuuri never told him about it, he only blushed and giggled every time.

 

Hiroko had been the one to point it out and  in the less appropriate place, it happened in Victor’s audience with the Emperor, the Czarevich was telling him some story about Yuuri in Russia, he had referred to the boy as  _ my dear _ , it was then than Hiroko interrupted with “ _ You mean Yuuri?”  _ Victor’s face instantly turned red and he excused himself to Hiroko and the Emperor, the old man simply laughed and gave Victor a few pats on the back saying something about young love.

Even after that, Victor didn’t stop calling Yuuri pet names every now and then, only this time he did it fully conscious of it.

 

Since the Hasetsu castle wasn’t as big as the prince’s palace, Victor got bored very often, and so the two boys spend most of the time outside, always in the company of the guards the Emperor had provided for them.

The day they went to the beach, it turned out Victor didn’t know how to swim, Yuuri found this both fun and amusing, Victor spend the whole day in the water  with Toshiya who had offered himself to teach him  how to swim.

Victor still had to return other three times to the beach before he could successfully do it by himself.

 

Since that day, Yuuri and Victor spend most of the time playing on the beach, would it be swimming or playing in the shore with Makachin, they also built many sand castles, Victor was beyond happy, he found curious how everything in Hasetsu was warmth and  fun, when Russia was mostly cold weather and ice. But even Yuuri made the cold and ice fun and warm when they were together. It wasn’t Hasetsu. It was Yuuri.

 

When Victor left Japan, he took a ton of souvenirs with him, everytime he saw something interesting he would buy it and say it would be perfect to decorate the palace. Honestly, Yuuri was not even surprised when Victor had tried to come up with a plan to take a sakura tree with him all the way back to Russia. Of course it didn’t work out, but Hiroko was so touched by it that she gave Victor a beautiful hair decoration with the shape of blossoming sakuras.

 

Yuuri had convinced Victor to leave some of the souvenirs on japan so he wouldn't have to travel with that much stuff, and he promised to take them with him when he visited Russia again.

 

Yuuri and Victor’s lives then started to follow certain pattern, they would be together for a few months, then split for a long time when letters will be all the communication they had until they were together again. It was a pleasant pattern, since they never spend too much time without knowing  about the other. And every time they saw each other again it felt like the first time, this added to the fact that Yuuri kept growing in both height and beauty, Victor was of course still growing but the changes were not slightly as noticeable as Yuuri’s.

 

For example, that year, when Yuuri visited Russia, Victor was shocked to find that Yuuri was way taller than the last time he had seen him, and his chubby face had almost completely disappeared.

That winter was spend almost completely ice skating, thought Victor had given Yuuri a new pair of skates since the old ones didn’t fit anymore, Yuuri was growing so fast, Victor wondered if he would have to give him a new pair of skates for his birthday every year.

 

But just as Yuuri had changed, so had done some things in the palace, Victor had been moved to a bigger room, which would be his and Yuuri’s future one, he was also solicited for more things now, sometimes he would be needed in the boring meetings with the minister that he hated so much and he would be asked to take some minor but important decisions whenever the Czar was indisposed.

Victor spend a good fraction of time complaining about it, saying he couldn’t wait for his future nephew to finally take his title so things could be back to the way it was. 

 

They had a party for Victor’s 16th birthday, but it was pretty modest compared to the last one, it was in this party that Yuuri finally came to understand what the word jealousy meant.

Victor had spent almost twenty minutes talking to a group of girls while Yuuri was left with Otabek in the snacks table,it was the older man who noticed how Yuuri had spent the last three minutes staring at the scene.

 

“What´s wrong Yuuri?”

 

“Nothing” He answered way to quickly, easily giving away his jealousy.

 

“You’ve been staring at those girls with dagger eyes for a while now”

 

“Of course I have! Look at them, all touchy and smiley, and Victor too!”

 

“Well do something about it” Otabek encouraged.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, I don’t know, you’re the Czarevich’s husband aren’t you? There must be something you can do”  Yuuri looked at Otabek for a few seconds, finally he nodded and placed the glass he had been drinking from on the table.

 

“You’re right!” 

 

And with that, Yuuri went on Victor’s direction, there was no way Otabek was missing this. Yuuri was quick to hold Victor’s hand, the Czarevich immediately turned to him. Yuuri made a gesture for him to get closer, the older one did so and Yuuri whispered something into his ear. Victor’s face turned slightly red and he nodded before excusing himself and leaving the group of girls with Yuuri, who had a triumphant smile adorning his face.

 

Otabek had to suppress his laughter when the two of them walked beside him. He couldn’t wait until Yuuri was older, and see all the kind of things the little boy could accomplish with that peculiar personality of him. Especially the things he will get from Victor. It somehow reminded him of when he and Yuri were younger.

 

That year Yuuri was sent home early due to Victor going into heat in his last week, he knew it was probably for the best, but still he wished he could have been able to say goodbye to Victor, thought Yuri assured him his brother would not stop thinking about him all the week long, Otabek had reprehended him for the commentary after Yuuri’s face went bright red.

 

When Yuuri came back to Japan, a package from Victor was waiting for him in Hasetsu, it contained a bouquet of dried flowers and a letter asking for forgiveness. In the next months prior to Victor’s visit they started sending packages with any kind of contents to each other.

 

When Victor came to Japan again, Yuuri was relieved to see he had decided to travel with very light luggage, still Makachin came with him, which made Yuuri smile, he liked having the poodle in here too, he knew it helped Victor feel more at home.

 

Although he had still brought his so called summer clothing, for Victor’s good luck Hiroko had predicted this and had asked for the tailor to make Victor some proper clothes. That was how the russian Czarevich ended up wearing nothing but yukatas the whole summer, at first he had been hesitant to use them, saying he had never wore so little clothing in public, but  that was forgotten after the first times wearing them around the castle. Sometimes he would be as careless to leave the robe knot get loose enough  to show his bare chest  Mari was more than pleased when this happened, all the opposite to her little brother who would blush and arrange the Yukata for Victor himself.

 

Victor had grown fond of the japanese cuisine, Yuuri wished he enjoyed russian food as much, when Victor noticed this, he asked Hiroko for the recipes of all Yuuri’s favorite dishes. Of course Yuuri didn't know anything about this, not until his next time on Russia, when he was surprised with a table full of his favorite foods. Even katsudon!

 

The Czar had admitted he had liked the pork cutlet bowl so much he asked the cooks to fuse it with his favorite food, giving as a result the katsudon pirozky.

 

In exchange for the gesture ,that winter, Yuuri learned how to prepare all kind of desserts. He had noticed  Victor had developed a sweet tooth a few years ago, around the time he had presented. Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was a secondary effect of it but he wanted to cook something for Victor.

He surprised the Czarevich with a three level cake on his birthday. It was  chocolate biscuit and vanilla frosting cake, everyone seemed touched by the detail, and Victor had spun him around in a hug thanking him.

Yuuri didn’t miss how Victor eagerly ate the whole frosting before even touching the chocolate bread.

_ “So vanilla” _ Yuuri made a mental note.

 

The next summer, Victor didn’t visit Japan.

Yuuri hadn’t been notified until two weeks after the day he was supposed to arrive. Two weeks that he had spend worrying sick, imagining the worst scenarios of why Victor wasn’t there.

The notification only said the Czarevich was not in conditions to visit him, and that was nearly any information for Yuuri. What had happened? Why Victor wasn’t here? They had never spend too much time without seeing each other, and for the next month he didn't get any letter on the mail.

 

What was happening? 

 

Almost a month after the notification, someone arrived to the castle, but it hadn’t been Victor, it was Otabek.

Hiroko and Toshiya received him as if it was normal for him to be in Japan, if Yuuri had a couple of questions before, now he had a hundred more.

 

“I’m sorry we couldn't tell you earlier Yuuri, something happened back in the palace”

 

“Is Victor alright? What happened? Is everything okay?”

 

“Calm down Yuuri, everything is alright now” Otabek signed “ Two days or so before Victor was supposed to left the palace he went into heat, you already know how he gets when this happens”

 

“But it doesn’t last more than a week Why didn’t he come when it was over? And why are you here?”

 

“Let me finish Yuuri” The kid apologized and made a gesture for Otabek to continue “The problem was that Yuri also went into heat the same week, this had never happened before, and we didn’t notice until it was too late. Yuri and Victor had a fight...it wasnt all that serious, but they managed to hurt each other pretty badly, and well...we couldn’t send Victor here with a broken leg”

 

“Yuri broke Victor’s leg?! What is not serious about this?!”

 

“It could have been worse, really! After that, they were locked on their rooms until their heats finished, but somehow having fought before made him even more unstable than usual and they kept escaping, Yakov thought it was too dangerous for me to spend this heat with Yuri and so he decided to send me away for a few days. But I thought you deserved to know what was going on and decided to come here myself to tell you”

 

“We need to go back to Russia, now” Yuuri stated finally.

 

“What use would that have?”

 

“Victor is alone with a broken leg! I need to be there with him!”

 

“Victor’s leg is probably better now, he was just told to get rest, he's very sensible right now, he had never had a fight with Yuri”

 

“That’s just another reason for me to go!”

 

“Yuuri, we can’t, besides you know your travel to Russia has to be approved by Japan,and it’s already programed until winter”

 

“But..”

 

“I know it feels awful to be away from your mate, Yuuri. I wasn't allowed to stay with Yuri either”

 

Otabek didn’t stay for a long time, he went back to Russia the next week. Yuuri was sure this was the worst summer of his life, he missed Victor, and missed Makachin. They still send letters to each other, Victor seemed to be as depressed as Yuuri.

 

_ “I tried to convince Yuri to let me go after my leg was healed, but he said no way, he’s been acting so strange and over protective, like if he thinks going to Japan is going to kill me, as if all those guards weren’t looking for us the whole time.  _

 

_ I think he feels guilty of what happened, but it was just a broken leg, I’ve heard worse things happen when two alphas are in heat, I don’t know, he’s just so weird. I hope this ends soon I miss my brother. _

 

_ But I miss you even more, love. _

_ I never thought I could long for someone as much as I do for you. _

_ Let’s take another photo of us when we see eachother again, the one I have is almost three years old now, you’ve changed so much, I want to be able to remember you as beautiful as you are right now. _

 

_ -Victor _

 

The only moment Yuuri felt really happy was when he received a letter from Victor, in the whole summer he didn’t go to the beach, he didn’t go to the temples festival. He didn’t ate a single katsudon. All he really wanted was to have Victor and Makachin there with him.

Victor felt just as blue, he didn’t left his room unless it was necessary, he didn’t complain about the meetings, he even started to study more often, locking himself in the library for hours.

 

The two boys couldn’t stand being apart for this much, even when they kept sending letters, it was as if something was missing.

Victor would sometimes stay awake at night imagining Yuuri, his smile and his sweet voice that kept growing deeper as he got older, just as his face, that kept getting more and more thin until there was almost no trail of the chubby cheeks that once had been there.  He missed how fast Yuuri’s hair grew, just as he did himself, everytime he saw him Yuuri got taller and taller. He missed him so much.

 

In the other side of the planet, Yuuri laid awake on his bed, remembering the big party they had a almost three years ago, their dance, their photo, the kisses.

Yuuri covered his face in embarrassment, he had been so naive! He dared to kiss Victor when he was barely eleven! Now he understood why Victor was so shocked.

But Yuuri was older now, he would be 14 in less than a month, and in a little more of time Victor will be 18 , in most cultures, Yuuri was already in the age for marriage, thought he knew it wouldn’t be another two years before they wedded, they were still engaged  and Yuuri couldn’t help but  wonder if it was already the time for them to act like such.

Yuuri couldn’t help it.

He had missed Victor so much, he wanted to hug him again, to hold his hand, he wanted to feel his touch again, and wanted to hear his voice calling him love.

Among all, Yuuri wanted to know how it felt to be kissed by Victor again.

 

It seemed like centuries had passed when the winter finally arrived.

 

Victor had spend hours in front of the doors, Makachin sat beside him. Victor wanted to be the very first one to see Yuuri, he had meant to wear his blue suit to receive him, but he was surprised to find out that it didn’t fit anymore. He was always so occupied thinking about how Yuuri kept growing, that he often forgot he was doing it as well.

He would be 18 this December, that was pretty old.

 

_ “I hope Yuuri doesn't notice how much of an old man I am now”  _  It felt like it was just yesterday when he wore his hair long and messy, the hair that Yuuri enjoyed braiding so much. Sweet little Yuuri.

 

The car where Yuuri was traveling had finally come to sight in the distance of the gardens, Victor stood up excited.

 

“Makachin! He’s here!”

 

From inside the car, Yuuri could see the tall figure standing on the porch, thought he couldn’t make much of it, he probably needed to change his glasses soon. Then he saw the poodle happily barking around the stranger.

It couldn't be.

Victor?

He was huge!

 

The car finally stopped at the great doors, Victor’s eyes filled with happiness, he was finally here, Yuuri was here in Russia with him.

 

When the car’s door opened, Yuuri jumped into Victor’s arms, Victor catched him, they hugged tightly, they had missed these hugs. They didn’t let go of each other. They didn’t even said a word.

 

“I missed you Yuuri” Victor said in a calm peaceful voice rubbing his face on Yuuri’s hair

Yuuri didn’t answer, he pulled Victor’s collar until his face was to his level and kissed him.

Unlike the last time when Victor had pushed him away, now the Czarevich held him closer, he even moved his head to get a better angle and finally, finally kissed Yuuri back.

Yuuri’s face got red in seconds, he never expected for this, if he was sincere he thought Victor would push him away again, but instead he had kissed him.

Yuuri was the one to break the kiss, incredulously looking at Victor who held a loving look on his eyes, but there was something else Yuuri couldn’t exactly point out. But somehow it made him feel just the same.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! All done and just as I promised!   
> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked it, because I sure had a lot of fun writting this, I look forward to write Victor and Yuuri's new dinamics noew that they're a little bit older (nothing to forward, just a ton more flirty I swear)   
> Remember you can always point out any mistakes or typos that you find, and I'll be moe than glad to corect them.  
> Thanks a lot for all the suport, comentaries and kudos!  
> It makes me really excited whenever you gusy take the time to comment, you guys rock!  
> Next update is due to next weekend! So I'll see you until then!


	8. In regards of good intentions and bad deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter I'd like to warn yu there's a slight nsfw part that involves underage (Nothing too explicit tho) Enjoy !

 

If Yuuri and Victor spend a lot of time together before, now they couldn’t get enough of each other now. Having not seen each other for an entire year resulted on them being eve closer than they used to. Victor, who had turned to be a tall handsome man, his chin always up with pride, now walked around the palace with a slightly crouched back that allowed him to look into Yuuri’s eyes.

 

The year they spent away from each other also made them realise how much time had actually passed since they met, sure four years weren’t  _ that _ much time, but with how much they had changed, it seemed like ages.

 

Even when Yuuri kept some of his  childish chubby trails, he was nothing like the kid Victor just realized he had stopped being,  now he was taller and  slimmer, he even had a new pair of glasses, and he was incredibly beautiful, no one could deny than in a few more years Yuuri would become a very,  _ very  _ , handsome man.

 

And Victor, well is not like Yuuri could say much about him, he was still, beautiful, charming and tall. Just like always, it even seemed like Victor acted more and more childish as the time passed. At this rate most people would bet Yuuri would end up being the actual adult in their relationship. But it wasn’t like that at all, Victor knew there was a time and place for everything and he couldn’t act like the spoiled child he was all the time, it was just that he never felt the need to hide his true self from Yuuri.

 

Just as he had guessed before, Victor found himself giving Yuuri yet another pair of skates for his birthday, just that this time he secretly (and intentionally) got a bigger size, he just wanted a present that would be useful for more than a year.

It had been too long since Yuuri last ice skated, it turned out to be a challenge for him to just stand up on the ice again, Victor would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid Yuuri would slip and fall, he didn’t let go of his hand for even a second.

 

So in a way, even if the time had passed and they had changed, everything was just the way it used to.

Well, maybe, not exactly the same.

Yuuri being the principal reason of this.

 

The younger boy hadn’t just grown in height, he had also grown impatient and eager for Victor’s attention, more specifically Victor’s affection, if Yuuri was being completely sincere to himself he’ll admit what he really wanted was his fiance’s touch.

 

Blame it on his sister’s incessant talk of romance and love or the time he had spent away from the russian Czarevich, but Yuuri was, for the first time in many years of commitment , impatient to actually take action on his title as Victor’s fiancé.

And Victor tried,  _ god he tried _ to be comprehensive and to give Yuuri the attention he asked for. He could really understand, he had been Yuuri’s age too, he knew from his own experience it got hard to be patient around his age, he knew. But Victor had already presented when he started feeling in such way, one couldn’t really blame him for longing his fiancé’s touch. But Yuuri wasn’t even presented yet, he just happened to decide it was time to get lovey dovey with Victor because he was already 14, and apparently that was enough reason for jumping into his arms and kiss him just like that.

It wasn’t like Victor had imagined doing it many times before, no, of course not. Nope.

But Yuuri was always so naive, so eager, he really had no idea of how much Victor had waited for him to be old enough for, and being honest he thought he’d be waiting at least  two years more, and suddenly Yuuri came to Russia demanding all sorts of affective demonstrations. It wasn’t like this bothered Victor, in reality he was more than willing and pleased to do as Yuuri asked, but it just felt ...strange, it had never been this was before, and Yuuri was just 14, while he would be 18 in less than a month, and Yuuri was still unpresented, even when he was already on the  _ consenting age  _ Victor still felt like going  _ that  _ further on their relationship would be taking advantage of his young fiancé.

 

So it wasn’t that Victor didn’t want to hold and kiss and whatnot Yuuri wanted, he had longed for it many times, it was just that he felt it was not the right time yet.

 

And he tried to explain it to Yuuri, patiently explaining his perspective and asking him to be a little bit more patient.

 

“But why do we have to wait?”

 

“Because...”

 

“You sound just like Yuri!”

 

“You’re still too young”

 

“I’m not!  I’m already 14, and we’ll be married in two years!” Yuuri didn’t get an answer for this Victor simply looked at him slowly nodding.

 

“You’re kidding” He said after understanding what Victor meant.

 

“I’m not”

 

“You can’t possibly be willing to wait until we get married to kiss me Victor!”

 

“What do you mean Yuuri we have kissed already” Victor answered in the same sweet voice tone he used to annoy his brother, Yuuri whined in response. “Why do you want to get so touchy anyway? What’s the big deal? We’ve never been like that before and suddenly you act like is the only thing you need in life!” 

 

“Because that’s what couples are supposed to do! And that’s what we are, aren't we?”

Victor stared  thoughtfully at Yuuri for a few seconds.

 

“Of course we are, but that doesn’t mean we  _ absolutely _ have to be like that”

 

“No?”

 

“Of course not Yuuri!”

 

“But… I still..”

Victor sighed and kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

 

“Listen, we can keep holding hands and stuff, but let’s not go further. Please? Just another year? “

 

“But Victor”

 

“One year and I'll do anything you want Yuuri, please, Have I ever asked for anything else?” He looked straight into Yuuri’s eyes, giving him the most sincere smile he had, he really wanted for Yuuri to understand how things were, how he would feel guilty if he were to comply Yuuri’s wishes right now. He knew a year wouldn’t make that much of a difference, but he had asked for the prorogation in hopes that Yuuri would present in that time.

 

“Alright, one year” The younger finally said, Victor kissed the back of his hands.

 

“Thank you for understanding, love “

 

And Yuuri had understood. He had understood too well. 

The Japanese boy wouldn’t take pride on it, but with the passing of the years beside Victor and the royal family he had picked up certain...methods to get what he wanted.

And what he wanted was for Victor to realize how much his so called prorogation wasn’t necessary, of course he wouldn’t make it too obvious and wouldn’t say it out loud.

But if he had learned something from Minako-sensei it was that his charms were enough for him to get whatever he wished for.

 

Whenever he and Victor were together, Yuuri made sure to  _ always accidentally _ rub oh so slightly against Victor’s side, when before he looked away whenever he found Victor staring at him in  _ that way  _ , he now held the older’s gaze with a innocent smile  _ What’s wrong Victor? _ he would say, before the flustered Czarevich excused himself saying he was just spacing out.

He even started winking at Victor whenever he had the chance to do so, the older one was mortified to know his own habit would be the end of him.

 

Victor of course had noticed all of this, but he was determined to not let Yuuri get into him, and just like that, their daily lives turned out to be a competition of how much Victor would resist and how further will Yuuri go without making it obvious. In the end, everyone in the palace knew about the unspoken competition between the couple, and while most of the staff wouldn’t comment on it. Yuri, Otabek ad Yakov were so into their dispute that they had even bet on who would be the winner.

Yuri and Yakov we’re sure Victor would resist for the entire time, while Otabek insisted Yuuri would be the ultimate winner.

 

On Victor’s birthday party,Yuuri made his big strike.

He would be proud to say it was his idea, but Otabek had been the one who came up with the plan. Yuuri wasn’t really convinced it would work and didn’t understand why the plan was so  _ infallible _ . But Otabek had told him it would be enough to make him win, and that was enough for the boy.

 

Yuuri showed out at the party wearing a perfectly tailored suit, his glasses off and hair carefully pushed back, and finally Otabek’s ultimate trick: he had intentionally  arranged Yuuri’s suit and hair so his neck would be completely exposed the whole time.Even when the boy didn’t quite understand why this was so important, he trusted the Czar’s husband enough to go ahead with it.

And he wasn’t let down,the moment Victor saw him, he knew he owed Otabek a big one.

 

Victor had gulped down the same instant Yuuri stood beside him, he had never seen Yuuri in a suit before, and it had been years since he last saw him wearing his hair like that, but the killer hit was the way Yuuri’s beautiful neck was showing, god it was almost unbelievable how much he was attracted to that little fraction of bare skin, but how he could not? When his neck was the source of Yuuri’s characteristic sweet smell. Victor was sure he would be able to smell Yuuri from across the hall, that of course won’t happen, he couldn’t let Yuuri get away from him for even a second, not when he was looking like this, reeking so much of Victor’s favorite vanilla smell, displaying his pale pretty neck in that way.

Yuuri’s neck wasn’t for everyone to see, Victor didn’t know how he could know such thing, but he knew Yuuri was doing it for him, and him only, and this fact was enough to make the Czarevich blush for the rest of the night.

 

And as hard as it was, he  fought  against acting on Yuuri’s gesture, he knew this was part of the game they’ve been playing for weeks now, he knew, but apparently the alpha in him didn’t and wouldn’t listen to Victor’s reasons. The only thing it wanted was Yuuri, and to take him away from all the eyes on him and into a safer place, with just the two of them, were they could be alone, and Victor could sink his teeth in Yuuri’s neck.

 

_ Wait _

 

Victor shook his head trying to think logically. 

 

_ Yuuri is still young, it’s just a year _

_ I can wait, I have to wait, I can wait...can’t wait, can’t wait _

 

Victor gulped and slowly looked for his brother’s eyes on the crowd, he had to get out, he had to get to his brother, he knew what was happening and he had to do something before he lose himself.

 

He didn’t know how or why, since this wasn’t due for another two months or so, but still it happened, Victor had somehow went into heat.

 

Victor ran into Yuri’s direction calling for him,  the Czar taken aback from this, Victor wasn’t the one to make a scandal on an event, at least not anymore, he was confused about what could his baby brother need, that was until he smelled it.

 

“Victor!” He called out for his brother when he finally reached him “ What? So soon?”

 

“I-I don’t know what happened”

 

“These things happen sometimes”

 

“But there’s too many people in here, t-the party!”

 

“We can’t just end it so suddenly Victor”

 

“But-

 

“It's alright, just leave, no one will notice”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Don’t worry” Yuri then grabbed his younger brother hand and conducted him out of the hall and into his room while Victor tried to keep calm,soon he’ll be locked in ,and everything would be alight, it was just another heat.

 

“Take care of Yuuri” Victor finally said when he was sitting on his bed, Yuri nodded from the door frame where he stood and promised to lock the room. He finally closed the door and sighed.

 

Victor’s heat always seemed to present in the least favorable circumstances, Yuri felt as if he would never be prepared for them, even when he kept track of his cycles.

 

Still they didn’t mean anything now, it seemed like any of the presented ones cycles didn’t matter as much, but soon Victor’s would be one of Yuri’s priority concerns, he hoped it wouldn’t take long for that to happen, if it were up to him he’ll make everything happen faster, but it wasn’t. All of Yuri’s future plans were on the wait of a certain fouthteen year old  teenager who was currently hidding from him in the hallway.

 

Yuri knew he had promised his brother to lock the door and take care of Yuuri, but he didn’t. He wished he could be true to his promise. But he couldn’t, not to this one at least, right now he was doing this for the promise he had made to someone else.

 

The Czar simply walked out of the hall, perfectly knowing who he was leaving behind.

 

Yuri rejoined the party as unnoticed as he could, everyone seemed to be too occupied in their own business to notice he and Victor had left,well, everyone but Otabek.

“What happened?”

“Oh, Victor went into heat”

 

“What? Is he alright?”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s been getting better at controlling it since our fight”

 

“I know but …Will he be alright on his own?”

 

“What do you mean? He always spends his heats alone”

 

“Yes but, Yuuri is in the palace right now” Otabek seemed to realize something and looked around the hall “Where is he anyway?”

 

“He's wandering around on the garden” Yuri answered quickly.

 

“Should I look for him?”

 

“It's alright Beka, I’ll tell him about Victor when he comes back”

 

“Alright, but I don’t want any broken ribs or legs Understood?”

 

“Yes, Captain” Yuri smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Yuri holding him by his waist protectively, he couldn’t help it, he knew the alpha in heat  was his brother, but he still felt the need to protect Otabek from him.

 

“You think Yuuri will take too long?”

 

“He just left”

 

“No,not for coming back, I mean … his presentation”

 

“Oh, I don’t know ,It could be anytime now, really”

 

“I hope Victor’s heat doesn’t trigger anything on him”

 

“He’s already 14, his time is already coming anyway”

 

“It’s never easy to go through a presentation “

 

“I’ve heard is easier for omegas though”

 

“How do you know so? Have you ever presented as an omega, Yuratcha? “ Otabek inquired with an arched eyebrow.

 

“No, but they don’t get as violent as alphas Do they?”

 

“I guess not…”

 

Yuri smiled and was about to pat Otabek on the head, when the older one stopped his hand halfway there.

 

“Yuuri’s time left is also ours… You know that, right? “

 

“There’s no need to worry for something before it even happens Beka”

 

“I believe I disagree”

 

“What do you want me to do then?”

 

“Talk to him”

 

“But , Beka we still-

 

“You now what Yuuri is afraid of, he’s told us before. Yuri, please, the sooner they know, the better”

 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri’s fears are completely unfounded, I have a feeling he’ll get over them soon”

 

“Yuratcha”

 

“Don’t worry beka, I have it everything under control, I’m the Czar after all”

 

“But for how long?”

 

And with that Otabek walked away from him, not even looking back for a second, Yuri could be very naive about many things, but his husband wasn’t one of them, he knew when Otabek was upset and when he was mad, but this wasn’t any of those, he wished he didn’t know his mate this well, so he wouldn’t know he was disappointed on him.

And for the second time that night he really wished things weren’t as they were, but it was too late for that. Almost ten years too late.

 

And speaking of in the other side of the palace, Victor was starting to think it was also starting to be too late for him and consequently for Yuuri.

 

He had asked his brother to keep Yuuri safe, and he had promised to lock the door. So why? Why was Yuuri in the room with him, when he had just gotten into heat? Didn’t Yuuri know it was dangerous to be around him, or maybe he-

No, it couldn’t be, it would be too much. Had Yuuri sneaked on his room just to win that stupid game of their? How could he be so careless?  It was no surprise his heat had came earlier, that game was nothing but  constant temptation for the alpha,  to do things he didn’t want to, it had gone too far.

“Why are you here?” Victor spoke as calmly as he could, it was getting harder to focus with every second that passed with Yuuri in there.

 

“I told you, I was worried”

 

“Liar, you’re here for that stupid game!”

 

“I’m not! Victor I promise is not that”

 

“Leave Yuuri!”

 

“But Victor-

 

“Love, please, listen  to me, any minute now, I won’t be able to-

 

“I’ve been told is easier for alphas to bear heats when in their mate’s company”

 

“You don’t know what that means”

 

“I do!” Yuuri then broke the eye contact with Victor and looked away blushing “ I don’t mind Victor”

 

The oldest eyebrow twitched in annoyance, so it was that after all.

_ Keep it together Victor _

_ Keep it together, he doesn’t know what he’s doing.. Oh but he is so...willing _

 

Victor could feel himself slowly disappearing into the alpha part of him that was starting to get control of his body, of his mind, Why was Yuuri doing this to him? 

_ Yuuri _

_ Yuuri _

Victor’s eyes clouded as if the fog in his mind had tarnished his sight to. Why was he so mad about? He couldn’t remember, surely it was nothing important, not important enough to keep him distracted from the sight that stood before him.

Yuuri was looking so invitingly beautiful.

 

_ Yes, he got himself all pretty for me, it was for me and only me.  _

_ I have to reward Yuuri, I have let him know how good he is for me _

 

“Yuuri” The younger flinched at the sweet voice Victor had just spoken with, he had heard the same voice before, when he spoke to Victor through his door three years ago, before Yuri took him away, but this time, the Czar wasn’t there, and Yuuri would certainly help Victor this time. That was what a mate was supposed to do, right? What if Victor dared to touch him, that was to be expected, and that was what Yuuri had been waiting for, what he longed for.

 

He just wanted to know how it felt, for Victor to touch him in that way, to stop seeing him as a child and instead realizing he was his fiancé, his mate.

“Yes Victor?”

 

“Come here my dear”

 

The older one had extended his arms to Yuuri, encouraging him to come with him, Yuuri compiled and got closer, Victor smiled, happily grabbing him by the waist and guiding him until the boy was sitting on his lap, Victor made sure to accommodate Yuuri’s backside right over his growing erection. Yuri  gasped instantly blushing from ear to ear.

Victor simply smiled, purring as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, deeply inhaling his sweet vanilla scent, the smell making his dick twitch and Yuuri blush further after feeling it.

 

“Is this what you wanted, Yuuri?”

 

“Victor, I-” He was interrupted by a low moan from Victor.

 

“This is so much better Yuuri” Victor said burying his fingers deeper into Yuuri’s waist, bringing Yuuri closer to him “So much better than having a door between us, isn’t it?” He whispered the last phrase on Yuuri’s ear “To actually be able to touch?” Victor said burying his nose into Yuuri’s neck, deeply  inhaling his sweet smell, the younger’s blush grew brighter as Victor kept descending to his shoulder leaving a trail of kisses behind.

 

“Yuuri” Victor looked up with pleading cloudy eyes, a slight blush covered his cheeks, Yuuri could barely see his eyes under his thick eyelashes,but that  of course wasn’t the biggest of the boy’s worries, not with the constant pulsing and twitching happening under him, still he had been to determined to stay there to just leave now. But he couldn’t deny the rising anxious feeling on his gut.

 

“Yes Victor?”

 

“Yuuri” Victor repeated, slipping the boy’s jacket suit off his shoulders and slowly taking it off, Yuuri complied leaving the older one do as he pleased, Victor let out a strangled moan as Yuuri started to unbutton his shirt, the boy wasn't even sure of what he was doing but it the twitching under him was something to go by, he was sure it was affecting Victor.

 

Victor gulped down taking the sight before him. In an instant the flipped their positions, Yuuri gasped as the mattress hit his back, Victor quickly positioning himself between his legs.

 

“Victor!”

 

The older didn’t answer and limited to show Yuuri a wide smile, eyes halflided and face flustered, his whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat, until now Yuuri hadn’t been feeling anything but nervouses, but he would be lying if he said the sight didn’t made him feel things, want things.

Why was Yuuri feeling so nervous again? How could he when Victor was looking at him so lovingly? Something had changed in the atmosphere, suddenly Yuuri felt …safe, like if Victor wouldn’t let anything happen to him, Victor would never  ever hurt him. There was nothing to be afraid.

 

Victor leaned down for a Kiss, Yuuri met him halfway through, holding his fiancé’s face with both hands, Victor didn’t wait a second to deepen the Kiss, Yuri gasped, he had never been kissed this way, the older would never go further than a peck, the younger couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips, almost instantly Victor started to grind his hips against his letting out a deep grunt. Yuuri whined as Victor slipped his tongue into his mouth.

They kept making out while Victor grinded his clothed erection against Yuuri’s crotch.

 

Victor was in ecstasy, he couldn’t think straight, he wanted so much more, Yuuri wasn’t even shirtless, he needed to see him, to finally feel his bare skin under his fingers. Of course he was enjoying their Little make out, but Yuuri couldn’t seriously think this was nearly enough, Victor had waited for too long for this moment to finally come, and he would take as much of Yuuri as he could.

Victor suddenly broke their Kiss, he took both Yuuri’s wrists and kept them over the boy’s head, his other hand positioned on the back of one of his legs to push them farther apart, before Yuuri could say a thing, Victor ground his hips harder down on him.

 

Yuuri didn’t even try to hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips, it was too much, he had never felt this was before, he was desperate, he was needy and he couldn’t start to understand what the tight feeling pooling on his belly meant.

Mostly because he didn’t have the time to.

 

The door of the room slammed open.

 

“What is going on here?!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes opened wide when he heard Otabek’s distressed voice from behind them, Victor heard in too, but he had no time to react before he was forcefully pushed aside and fell onto the mattress, Yuuri couldn’t even process what had just happened when Otabek pulled him by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

Victor recovered in mere seconds and was ready to fight the older man and take his mate back from the intruder, but Otabek acted fast and shut the door on Victor’s face.

 

But he still didn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand.

 

They stood in front of the door for a few seconds, Otabek didn’t say a thing. Was he mad? Upset? Disappointed? Yuuri gulped down, he couldn’t even try to look at him in the eye, he felt guilty, as if he had done something horrible, unforgivable, but he hadn’t ,right? Before he was convinced no one would be hurt by his decision, but he hadn’t thought about Otabek or Czar Yuri, he was just thinking of him and Victor, who was currently slamming himself against the door, throwing tantrums at Otabek for taking Yuuri away from him.

 

And the older one just kept a blank face while tightening his grip on Yuuri’s wrist, the boy stared at him, waiting for him to say something, to do something, anything. Anyhing.

Finally, Otabek sighed and used his free hand to wipe his eyes. Yuuri’s heart stopped for a second. Was he crying? He never imagined cry was something Otabek could do, it was just so...not him, but apparently, Yuuri had been wrong. Why was he crying? He had not done anything wrong.

 

“Otabek”

 

The older one didn’t answer and simply dragged Yuuri across the hallway with him, even when the boy kept calling him, asking him where they were going, he didn’t say a thing. Finally they arrived to a lonely room Yuuri had never been into, Otabek closed the door behind them.

 

Before Yuuri could react, the older fell on his knees in front of him.

 

“Yuuri, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have known, I should have been more careful Yuuri, forgive me”

 

What? Why was he doing this?

 

“I should have known better, I was too careless Yuuri, I’m sorry”

 

“What are you saying sorry for?”

 

“I was an idiot Yuuri, I should have never made you wear this stupid thing “

 

“Otabek what are you saying?”

 

“I let this thing go too far, Yuuri, I’m sorry it had to come to this for me to realize”

 

“Stop mumbling nonsense! What are you talking about?”

 

“Did Victor hurt you?”

 

“What? Of course he didn’t! ”

 

Otabek kept mumbling apologies to Yuuri while he rushed to button up his shirt again.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Of course not Yuuri, you didn’t do anything, it wasn’t your fault”

 

“What wasn’t my fault?” Yuuri was starting to get tired of all this nonsense.

 

“What happened with Victor”

 

“Otabek, you don’t understand, that wasn’t-

 

Otabek sushed Yuuri covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“I don’t want any other word about this understood?”

 

“But Beka-

 

“Understood?”

 

Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh. “Understood”

 

Yuuri didn’t go back to the party, Otabek locked him in his room right after that, they didn’t say anything else, he just threw himself on the bed after hearing the lock on the door.

He couldn’t hear anything but Victor thrashing his room, not even the music of the party or the people talking.

What had just happened?

Why was Otabek so distressed about it?

Had Yuuri done something wrong?

 

He didn’t know, he didn’t want to think about it, how it seemed that everything he had wished for before suddenly was bad now, and he was only left alone to feel guilty.

 

A few hours later Yuuri woke up to the loud sound of voices coming from the hall,he tried to ignore it but they didn’t stop, Yuuri was really not in the mood for this, he knew for a fact that Victor wasn’t the source of the sound since it came from the opposite direction. He stood up decided to investigate, when he remembered he had been locked in the room. At least he could hear more clearly now, although he could only make some words out of it, he wasn’t sure why for, but Yuri and Otabek we’re fighting.

 

Yuuri was actually surprised, he sometimes forgot that the two we’re actually married and had as many troubles as any normal couple would. Still it was so unnatural to hear them discussing, and by the sound of it, it didn’t seem they we’re going to stop any time soon.

 

The following morning, Yuuri awoke to his door being unlocked again. He would like to avoid it as much, but he knew Victor’s heat meant he’ll be spending the next week hanging out with Otabek. But to his surprise, Otabek wasn’t anywhere to be found, he locked in every common place for the man to be, but he just couldn’t find him, he tried to ask the maids if they had seen him, but they only shook their heads, although he hear them whispering when he left.

 

_ “Poor young master Did you hear?” _

_ “He hasn’t noticed yet” _

_ “Is none of our business ladies” _

 

Yuuri gave up after almost half day of looking for Otabek, there was only two places we’re he hadn’t looked: Victor’s room and Yuri’s office. Well he had tried to go to Victor’s but a whole file of guards stopped him, one of them informed Yuuri they had received the order form Otabek to not let him get close to Victor until the Czarevich recovered.

So he decided to go look for the Czar and ask him himself where in the world Otabek was.

The moment he entered the large office, he felt the weight of a heavy atmosphere on the air, he couldn’t explain what it was, but it felt...tense, to say the least.

 

He expected to find the Czar, but instead he found the very one he had been looking for the whole day.

 

“Otabek”

 

The older one turned from the book he was reading.

 

“What is it Yuuri?”

 

Truth be told he didn’t really know how to answer.

_ Hello _

_ I’ve been looking for you _

_ Why are you here? _

_ Are you mad at me? Do you hate me? You want me to leave? _

 

“Where’s the Czar?”

_ Damn it _

 

“I’ve been wondering the same” Otabek answered closing the book and throwing it aside “ Yakov told me he left since morning, apparently he wanted to  _ look around the kingdom  _ “

 

“Oh” Yuuri didn’t miss the exasperated tone Otabek was using, he had never heard even the slightest lack of kindness in Otabek’s voice before.

 

“He always does that when this happens… What did you need anyway?”

 

“Nothing, I’ll , I forgot “ Yuuri excused himself and went to leave the room, right before he closed the door he asked one more thing “Are you going to stay here?”

 

“I’ll wait here until he comes back”

 

The following days were awful for everyone in the palace, everyone knew the Czar and his husband had a fight the night of Victor’s birthday, it was obvious to everyone with two eyes.

Otabek would spend the day in the library, and the Czar wouldn’t leave his office, they didn’t talk to each other, they didn’t sleep together, they didn’t even go close to the other, Yuuri’s only company on the dining table was Yakov and Makachin.

 

The poodle was the only company for the japanese boy, and after four days of the dispute between the royal couple, Yuuri decided to stay on his room too, somehow he felt terribly guilty about all that was happening.

At dinner time, he asked Makachin to deliver a note to Yakov, where he asked for forgiveness since he wouldn’t be joining him for eating, the dog left the room with the note tied to his collar, and after about ten minutes, Yakov entered the room, carrying some food on a stray.

 

“No one should eat alone when things are seeming bad, Yuuri” The old man told him with a expression Yuuri assumed was Yakov’s best attempt to a kind smile.

 

They both ate on the bed, Yuuri appreciated how Yakov tried to be as talkative as possible just to distract him, they talked about a lot of things and nothing at the same time, Yuuri was happy to yet find another friend in Russia, although he wished he could find another way to make friends that wasn’t right after something terrible happened in the palace.

 

Yuuri came to the conclusion that everyone should really start to appreciate the old man a little bit more, he made a mental note to mention it to Victor.

 

“I would have never thought of it! Sending messages via Makachin! You’re a curious boy, Yuuri”

 

“Not really, I read people in north countries use Saint Bernard dogs to send messages and food during snowfalls, I just figured it could work with Makachin too” Yuuri admitted, not feeling like he deserved the praise.

 

“It might come in handy when things get awkward” 

 

“You mean like right now?”

 

“Just give’em time” Yakov patted him in the head “Is not the first nor will be the last time this happens”

 

“I just don’t understand what happened”

 

“Of course you don’t , not yet at least. You’re still young”

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that! I’m not a kid anymore! None of you seem to understand it!” Yuuri finally snapped at him, before Yakov could defend himself, a voice interrupted them from outside the door.

 

“Whether you are a kid or not, you still don’t get to talk to Yakov like that” Victor’s voice came from the door frame where the young man stood, arms crossed and sincere smile on his face “Believe me, he’ll wash your mouth with soap Yuuri”

 

“Victor!” 

Yuuri jumped off the bed and hugged the Czarevich tightly, Victor however, didn’t return the hug, he simply patted the boy on the head and moved aside.

 

“Thank you for taking care of Yuuri” He said to the old man who had already stood up from the bed.

 

“Is my job to take care of everything you two don’t after all” Yakov said jokingly while he picked up the stray where he and Yuuri had been eating before “ I guess my job is done then, I’ll just take this to the kitchen”

 

Yakov then left the room, not before giving Yuuri another smile. Yuuri wanted to thank him for his help, he really felt better, but right now Victor was there, finally with him. Yuuri wouldn’t have to feel lonely anymore, not with Victor there with him.

 

“Victor, you’re here!” Yuuri opened his arms in an inviting embrace, but Victor stopped him before he could wrap his arms around him.

 

_ What? _

 

“No Yuuri. We need to talk”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is guys! This chapter was as twice as long as any other chapter before so I decided to split in two, to make it chapter 8 and 9.  
> And the story is finally getting to the interesting parts! I'm so excited!!I hope you enjoyed it! Remember you can always correct me if you see any mistakes or typos! And I love and apreciate you guys so much! Thanks for the kudos and all the comments!  
> Thank you for reading! See you in next update! ❤


	9. It's not a chapter but i'ts important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge apology

So hey you guys, I'm incredibly ashamed right now, but after a lot of time I actually decided to come here to tell you about whats gonna happen in the future with the fic, I'm not leaving it uncomplete, I actually do love my story a lot, I just have had a lot of incovenients and some other issues that have been taking my writting time and leaving me without inspiration.  
I pologize from the bottom of my heart for leaving the fic incomplete for such a long time and also after a terrible cliff hanger, (Honestly it was a coincidence) but it looked like a real dick move. 

So, I wanted to thank you for all the support and for all of those who are still here even when I went hiatus without warning, so right now I'm finishing my university proyect which is the production of a animated series pilot episode, and it's what has been keeping me from the fic all this time .Honestly I thought I could handle making both at the same time but in the end I couldn't and decided to leave he fic for a couple of weeks...wich turned into months and now I'm very sorry.

However, this hell will end in about two weeks for me, and I'll have three free weeks after that, wich is enough time for me to keep the fic and maybe even finish it! I know that you have been very patien and I'ts kinda rude for me to ask you to wait more, but really there's nothing left I can do.

Again I'm very very sorry and thankfull for you guys sticking around.


	10. In regards of  decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have it done you guys, I'm sorry for the delay again. Honestly I want to thank all of you for being so kind and supportive about my last "chapter" You're truly the best and I'm very happy to have such awesoe people reading my story.  
> Anyway so here's the so awaited chapter, it came out a little more short that what I expected but I'm satisfied with it, I hope you enjoy it!

He didn’t want to cause Yuuri any pain, he didn’t want to upset him. If it were for him, he’d let Yuuri do as he pleased all the time, but he also cared too much for him… and somehow felt like he was doing wrong with the boy.

 

Maybe giving Yuuri everything he asked for wasn’t his brightest idea, but could anyone blame him?

He had only wished the best for his beloved Yuuri, how could he have possibly known all those attentions and granted wishes would end up backfiring him? 

 

He assumed it was because of this that Yuuri had gotten so worked up when Victor tried to keep the physical contact down, because until that he hadn’t denied him anything.

So in the end, had he failed Yuuri without even realizing? And what was he supposed to do now? Let things keep going as they were and watch Yuuri become as spoiled and manipulative as he himself was? ...or for once reprehend him for his acts.

 

If Victor could, he would take all the blame for what happened that night, he’d say he had forced Yuuri into his room, he’d accept the fault and the punishment for Yuuri’s actions, but was that the right thing to do? 

 

He never thought giving Yuuri a punishment  would be the right thing to do, when he was younger, he would hate whenever Yakov or Yurio sent him off to his room as punishment, he’d thought they hated him, but now he understood. Why else would Yakov and Yuri be worried about him learning a lesson? Not because they hated him, not because it was just the right thing to do, but because they cared about him so much that they desired for him to be a better person.

 

_ I guess this is what makes love so difficult _

 

He understood.

 

“Yuuri, I need to tell you something”

 

“What is it Victor?”

 

Yuuri asked with a happy smile, as if he wasn’t reading the situation at all, Victor didn’t want to, but he knew he couldn’t lose to Yuuri’s smile, not this time.Victor stood up, tall with pride, looking Yuuri down, the youngest finally seemed to sense the shift on his mate.

  
  


“Victor?”

 

_ It’s because I love you, that I can’t keep giving you everything you ask for, not because I don’t want to Yuuri, god knows you deserve everything in this world, but... _

  
  


“If  what you wish is to be treated like a grown up, then I’ll start doing it so.You went too far with your disobedience and deliberately did everything you knew you weren’t supposed to”

 

“But Victor I just wanted to-

 

“I’m not finished Yuuri” Victor cut him off, the young boy looked startled to hear Victor say those words, but lowered his head asking forgiveness anyway.

 

“Yuuri, you understand what you did was wrong?”

 

“I just wanted to-

 

“Yes or not?” The Czarevich interrupted again

 

“I-I didn’t

 

“I said yes or not”

 

“Victor, why are you being like this so suddenly, I just saw you for the first time in days and you’re just-

 

“Is that a no, then?”

 

“ Victor!”

 

“How do you expect for me to treat you like an adult when you can’t even admit your own mistakes Yuuri? You’re still a child!

 

_ I’m so sorry _

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

“You broke our promise Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri had gotten worked up and was ready to start a discussion if necessary, but the moment Victor finished his last sentence all those intentions went away. That was the moment Yuuri realized the real consequences of what he had done, not only had he caused the Czar and his husband to fight, he had also hurt Victor by breaking one of their  promises, and he didn’t even stop for a second because of it, not once did the thought about that promise when he decided to go into Victor’s room that night.

He had been careless, and selfish.

 

What had happened to the Yuuri that cared so much for Victor that decided to learn how to write and read Russian? 

 

How could Victor even look at him in the eyes when Yuuri had taken advantage of this trust? 

 

Many times, Victor had told Yuuri he wanted to wait so he wouldn’t feel like he was taking advantage of the young one. But now Yuuri realized, he had been the one to take advantage of Victor.

 

He was only thinking about himself and had assumed how Victor felt, he never stopped to think maybe Victor wouldn’t agree with him. He was just so accustomed to Victor saying yes to his every wish that he never considered…

 

“We can’t just let this go as if it nothing happened Yuuri”

 

“Victor...I’m so sorry”

 

“You realize that promise wasn't the only thing you broke?

Yuuri couldn't find the strength to answer, of course he knew, it was just that he had been too blind to realize it until now.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Victor sighed with relief, he couldn’t keep his serious persona any longer, it just felt so wrong and unfamiliar, he was happy Yuuri finally apologized, honestly he was more than satisfied with that but then..Wouldn't that be just like always? God this was confusing.

 

“Before, I asked you to wait , but, the only option I have now is to completely forbid physical contact between us”

 

“ No,Victor! this time I’ll wait, I will wait for sure!”

 

“I want to believe you Yuuri, I really do but you can’t just-

 

“I understand what I did was wrong, I know that I didn't just break a promise but also the trust you had in me… I was just being a child..and ...I’ll accept the fault for it “

 

“You understand is not only me the one you must apologize to, right?” To this, Yuuri looked up confused “I heard Yuri and Otabek are not in their best terms right now because of this “Victor explained.

 

“I honestly don’t know why!” Yuuri defended himself.

 

“Well wasn’t Otabek the one who found you in my room?”

 

“But I don’t see why he would be upset, Czar Yuri didn’t seem to have a problem with me being there so, I thought Otabek-

 

“Wait, What? Why would Yuri be okay with you being there?”

 

“ He didn’t say anything after he saw me”

 

“Explain”

 

Yuuri sighed and looked down with shame “ I was hiding behind a column, waiting for the Czar to leave, but I’m sure he saw me, because, we made visual contact for a second I swear! And.. he didn't say anything… I thought he would…”

 

Before the boy could finish, Victor’s fingers pressing against his lips shushing him, he was a little surprised to find anger on the older’s face when he looked up to see him.

 

“Alright, that’s enough” Victor said before turning the other way around.

 

“Victor? What’s wrong?”

 

“We’ll talk later Yuuri, I’ve got something else to do” 

 

Yuuri could easily tell by Victor’s body language he had gotten mad...very mad. What had happened? But before he could ask him Victor had already left. Somehow Yuuri felt like he was about to cause more trouble. What should he do? Honestly he was scared to how Victor would react if he tried to calm him down, his heat had just ended, who knew if something could go wrong. But he had just promised to take responsibility for his actions...

 

And against his better judgement Yuuri decided to follow Victor, poor Yuuri didn’t know the terrible decision he was doing.

 

Victor was furious, he had never walked down the halls stomping his feet with such force before, his fists were so tightly clenched his knuckles were completely white, for the first time in years Victor was raging.

If the Czar had thought he was having a bad time now, he had a bigger storm coming.

 

_ How could he? How dare he? _

 

Yuri dropped the book he was reading after the loud slam of the door.

 

“Victor, didn’t Yakov teach you to knock first?”

 

“I’ll knock your teeth out! “ Was the response he got from his brother who was rapidly approaching to him. Maybe Yuri was dumb when it came to reading his brother but it definitely seemed like he was more than angry and if that wasn’t enough the strong smell of the Czarevich pheromones definitely screamed danger at the Czar.

Victor had stepped up on the desk, Yuuri stood from his place behind it to dodge the punch his little brother had just thrown at him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING!”

 

Another punch was dodged. Yuri knew by experience it was a terrible idea to confront his brother, much more when he seemed this irrational, Victor would never start a fight out of nothing. Had he done something bad?

 

“What are you talking about Victor? Calm down!”

 

“YOU KNEW WHAT YUURI WAS DOING”

 

Oh, so it was about that.

 

_ Damn it _

 

Yuri dodged the next punch a second before it could touch him, making Victor fall down with it’s force, the older one took the opportunity to sit on Victor’s back preventing him from standing up. 

 

“You saw him outside my room!” Victor tried to squirm out.

 

“I did” Yuri admitted plainly

 

There really wasn’t a point in playing dumb anymore. What’s done it’s done, and he had tried to run from it for a long time, he had suspected his time was running off, even Otabek had pointed it out but he never thought  _ soon _ , would be  _ this soon _ .

How old was Victor now anyway? 18 already, just the age he had planned to wait until.

 

“And you didn’t stop him!”

 

“I didn’t” 

 

“You knew exactly what was going to happen!”

 

“I did”

 

“Have you gone mad?! GET OFF ME!”

 

 Yuri stood up freeing his little brother, who immediately grabbed him by the collar.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking Yuri? He’s just a kid!”  Victor almost spat on his brother’s face.

 

“You didn’t seem to think that all those times you kissed him”

 

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about us! You don’t know anything about him!”

 

Yuri then slapped Victor’s hand away from him.

 

“Do I not, Victor? DO I NOT?!” Yuri pushed Victor back twice, making him trip on one of the papers that had fallen during Victor’s assault, the younger tried to stand up but Yuuri stepped on his chest preventing him to so so “ I know more about that kid that you do! Do you want to know too Victor?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“ You now why I let him go into your room that night? Because it wouldn’t have mattered! That’s what you too are supposed to do anyway!”

 

“HE IS A KID!”

 

“HE’S AN OMEGA, VICTOR! WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE HAD HIM MARRY YOU?!”

 

“WHAT?!” Victor tried to stand up but Yuri’s feet pushed down further on his chest, maybe it was because of the pain or because of his brother’s sudden change but his mind had gotten clear enough for him to smell Yuri’s aggressive pheromones filling the room. In any other situation Victor would have calmed down and leave Yuri to do so, but right now he wasn’t in all of his senses and there was no way he was leaving with his brother insulting his mate in front of him.

 

“What do you mean he’s an omega! He haven’t presented yet!”

 

“Have you actually looked at the boy Victor? What about him doesn’t scream omega to you? Are you going to tell me his sickening sweet smell is just his perfume? THINK ABOUT IT!”

 

“You can’t know that!”

 

“But doctors can Victor, I looked around the whole world searching for an omega for you to marry with and Yuuri was the only one there was!” Yuri then removed his feet from his brother’s chest, allowing him to stand up.

 

“I.. I can’t believe you “ Victor coughed trying to calm down the pain in his chest “ Why would Yuuri have to be an omega? “

 

“Because the Czar has to have descendants”

 

“Have you really gone mad Yuri? Why would I have to have kids when you are the Czar?”

 

Yuri didn’t answer but only looked the other way avoiding his brother’s now confused look. “Because I made a selfish decision”

 

“What? Stop talking in riddles and tell me already god damn it!”

 

“Otabek and I can’t have kids alright? He’s...he’s just not capable..”

 

“What? Are you forcing me to marry an omega because you married a beta? What the fuck Yuri?”

 

“He’s not a beta Victor! He just...he, we can’t”

 

“Since when did you know about this?” Victor said almost inaudibly, it was clear he was trying to stay calm with all his force “ SINCE WHEN?!”

 

“I’ve always known, even before we got married”

 

Victor threw himself across the room and onto his brother, slamming the older down on the floor.

 

“You knew and still married him! Even though you knew I would be left with your responsibilities! Because you married an infertile omega! YOU USED ME!”

 

“Victor you have to understand, I couldn’t just leave Otabek!”

 

“No, I understand, you don’t even care about me! All that you care about is me putting a baby in Yuuri so you can stop being the Czar and yet leave another of your burdens to me!”

 

“ Is not like that!”

 

“How dare you, to use me and my mate like this!?”

 

“I didn’t even know Yuuri would marry you, and it wouldn't have changed a thing! It could have been anyone, is not about him at all! Is just about having kids, doesn’t matter who or how-

 

Victor punched Yuri’s face with enough force to leave him a black eye and send him across the room.

 

“I can’t believe you” Was all that Victor said before leaving the room, tears forming in his eyes. He honestly wanted to run off crying like when he was a kid, and maybe he would have done so if it weren’t for Yuuri who was waiting for him outside of his room.

 

“Yuuri” Victor rapidly cleaned the tears from his face, the younger one looked up to him with worry. Yuuri was really the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen, without a second though he hugged Yuuri, lifting him up a few centimeters from the ground. Yuuri hugged him back but didn’t say a thing.

 

Little could Victor now that Yuuri wasn’t just silent because he was comforting him. But because the poor kid had been listening outside of the Czar’s office the whole time.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO  
> I GOT TO VERY IMPORTANT POINTS OF THE STORY   
> I'M SO EXCITED!  
> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!   
> As always feel free to point out any mistake or typo!   
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos and coments, you guys rock <3  
> See you in next episode!


End file.
